Zero no Tsukaima: Sparkling Shadows
by BuhoCosmico01
Summary: El sólo deseaba libertad, volver a ver ese maravilloso cielo azul, en ves de esas cuatro paredes de concreto que brillaban levemente con esos sellos, contemplar esas blancas y esponjosas nubes, oler el puro aire de la naturaleza, en ves de ese horrible olor a sangre y humedad, oír el cantar de las aves... En ves de su lunatica risa
1. Chapter 1

**Renuncia de Derechos:** Naruto Shippuden ni Zero no Tsukaima me pertenecen, yo sólo hago esto por entretenimiento.

— Soy el que os mataré a todos Jajajajaja — Conversaciones normales.

— **Aunque ese chico no es una criatura mágica... Es realmente peligroso** — Criaturas mágicas o entes desconocidos hablando.

— _Teñire mi espada con tú horrible sangre —_ Pensamientos o escenas flashback.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Prologo** : Cuando la locura aparece.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Jajajajaja_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Jajajajaja_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Jajajajaja_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

Risas escalofriantes y lunaticas, eso era lo único que sus oídos captaban, además del rechinar de metal contra metal que producían sus cadenas cada ves que movía sus manos o trataba de hacer algún movimiento, dado que esos sonidos eran producídos por sus ataduras, una delgada línea se formó en su rostro huesudo por días sin comer... Era una sonrisa que de a poco lo acercaba a la locura total.

Y una fuerte risa volvía a resonar por todo el lugar... Pero estas provenían de el, mientras en su mente se repetían una y otra vez los echo que ocurrieron para llevarlo a estar en este oscuro calabozo de cuatro paredes de concreto y una sola puerta... Condenado a estar atado por el resto de su vida en este lugar, lentamente sumiendoce cada vez más y más al borde de perder la cordura... La poca que le quedaba.

— ¡Jajajajajajaja! ¡Jajajajajajaja!... ¡Realmente te odio... Oto-san!... ¡Te odio cuarto maestro Hokage! ¡Jajajajaja!.

El joven que reía lunaticamente era un adolescente de almenos unos quince o dieciséis años de edad, de cabello rubio, enmarañado y sucio, dos mechones de cabello color rojo caían por los costados de su rostro, sus ojos que centellaban de locura eran de un profundo color azul, tres marcas de nacimiento estaban a cada lado de sus mejillas, simulando a un Zorro... Y loas destacable es que de su cabeza, dos protuberancias de almenos unos veinte centímetros de largo y de color blanquesino sobresalian, eran cuernos.

Por el cuarto habían una gran cantidad de sellos de supresión y estaba encadenado de manos y pies, en su cuerpo también se veían una gran cantidad de sellos... Completamente inmovilizado.

— _..._ Ellos se lo merecían... Esos desgraciados... Merecían morir... ¿No, Scatha? — El chico miro a la nada mientras recordaba todo lo que el sufrió.

Siempre fue maltratado, desde el momento que recuerda, siempre fue así, el miedo a lo desconocido hace actuar a los humanos de forma imprudente, el era el hijo del cuarto maestro Hokage, hermano de la Jinchuriki del Zorro de las nueve colas y hijo de la anterior Jinchuriki del Zorro, desde donde el puede recordar en su infancia, siempre fue diferente a los demás, y eso es por los cuernos que sobresalen de su cabeza, su hermana le tenía miedo o asco, ya ni recuerda bien, su padre siempre estaba ocupado por los deberes que tenía como un Hokage, por lo cual nunca estaba cerca de el, su madre todavía era una ninja capacitada de la aldea oculta entre las hojas, una Jounin, por lo cual siempre estaba de misión en misión... En resumidas, el siempre estaba sólo, y eso sólo significaba problemas para el, dado que siempre era agredido por personas que le llamaban... Demonio, bueno no podía decir que no los comprendía para asegurar eso, después de todo el que tuviera unos extraños cuernos y que fuera distante con las personas le habían generado esa reputación, pero no es que no quisiera estar cerca de las personas, sí no más bien que las personas se alejaban, incluso hubo algunos que fueron más allá de sólo ignorarlo y despreciarlo... Las golpizas se hicieron diarias y la discriminación en la academia sólo provocaban que el estuviera cada vez más y más solitario, quizás en auto defensa fue que su cerebro, creo a otra personalidad dentro de el... O tal vez no era una personalidad diferente sí no que algún ente que vivía dentro de el, al igual como el Zorro de las nueve colas vivía dentro de su hermana, pero como sea ese ente le comenzaba a susurrar cosas se sus sueños, que los debía matar a los que le hacían daño, que el no merecía nada de esto, y que debía de tomar venganza... El pensó que esa voz tenía razón, los susurros ya no fueron solamente en sus sueños, sí no que también cuando estaba despierto, comenzando a caer en la locura, el decidió que no debía de escuchar esa voz... Por otro año más soporto su diario vivir... Siempre sólo, despreciado, ignorado y humillado.

— ... Jajajajaja... Jajajajaja... ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Pero yo me cansé de eso! ¡Scatha me ayudó! ¡Boom! ¡Boom! ¡Boom! ¡Mis compañeros de clase! ¡Mi profesor! ¡Esa vieja que siempre me escupia! ¡Ese perro que siempre me ladraba! ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Todos ellos volaron en pedazos! ¡Boom! ¡Boom! ¡Sus cuerpos volando en pedazos y sus gritos llenos de terror al ver como les faltaban partes de sus cuerpos! ¡Jajajajaja! ¡Esas imágenes... Eran hermosas! ¡Todos ellos EXPLOTAROOOOOOOOOOON!.

Los recuerdos de cuando alfín se había quebrado, roto, una persona cuyos sueños y esperanzas habían sido destruidas, aquel que había sido llevado hasta la locura, completamente sólo, destruido por dentro, cuando esa voz en su cabeza le dijo que le daría el poder para vengarse de todos, con sólo la condición que se sumiera y abrazara a la locura, el lo acepto sin dudar, destruyó y mató a todos los que pudo cuando estuvo en la academia en la cual se suponía estudiaría para ser un excelente ninja, ese lugar en que tontos niños iban con estúpidos sueños de ser grandiosos ninjas, aquellos mocosos que siempre lo humillaban, aquellos que sólo vivían para hacer su vida miserable... ¡Los mató a todos! Pues había recibido un gran poder de parte de ese ser que vivía en su mente... _**"Nendo Tamashi" (Arcilla del Alma)**_ fue el nombre que le dio, arcilla negra y oscura como su alma, era producida dentro de su propio cuerpo para usarlo a voluntad, todo dependia de su imaginación y habilidad para usarla... Ese día, veinte de abril, diez años después de que el Zorro de las nueve colas atacar a la aldea oculta entre las hojas, un chico de academia fue capaz de destruir el más del sesenta por ciento de la aldea con sus bombas de arcilla, explosiones se escucharon por todo ese día, el chico peleaba a distancia, de sus manos muchas criaturas echas de arcilla salían, Hienas, serpientes, murciélagos, ratones y cucarachas, todos de color negro y ojos blancos sin pupilas ni cabellos, sólo ojos centellantes de color blanco, y alargada sonrisas sin dientes sólo blancura.

— Pero... Aunque mate a tantos de ellos... Yo en ese entonces... Era muy débil... Mi cuerpo no resistió continuar con la cadena de explosiones... Mi chacra se comenzó a agotar y para cuando apareció el maldito de mi padre... ¡Cuarto Hokage! ¡Te maldigo! ¡Tú me condenaste a este agujero! ¡he estado aquí por más de cinco años! ¡cuando salga, te mataré, te mataré, mataré, mataré, te haré pedazos, te haré volar Jajajajajajaja!.

Riendo lunaticamente el prisionero del calabozo 1313, soltaba carcajada tras carcajada, imaginandose volar en cientos de pedazos el cuerpo de aquel que fue su progenitor y juez, ignorante de que el cuarto maestro Hokage, ya había muerto cuando repentinamente la aldea de la arena en una alianza con la aldea oculta del sonido, atacaron a la hoja, El cuarto maestro Hokage, Namikaze Minato, falleció al usar el Shiki Fujin para sellar a los antiguos maestros Hokage que habían sido resucitado por el Otokage, Orochimaru, traidor de la hoja.

Son embargo lo que el prisionero 1313 y todos los que alguna vez conocieron a Minato, no sabían que el cuando su hijo fue condenado a pudrirse en una de las máximas prisiones de seguridad para trastornados, es que el con ayuda de todo el clan Yamanaka, borraron cualquier recuerdo de que el tuvo alguna vez un hijo y especialmente lo que ocurrió ese veinte de abril, por lo cual, el prisionero 1313, fue borrado de la memoria de todos los que alguna vez lo conocieron, vieron o hablaron con el, y dado que el único que sabía de la existencia del chico que causó toda esa masacre el veinte de abril había muerto, sólo un milagro haría que alguien se acordara de el, dado que su madre y hermana siguieron la última voluntad de su esposo... "Recordar a ese chico de mirada melancolíca y ojos distantes con cariño y aprecio, en vez de como un lunatico psicopata que sólo quería ver volar la aldea de la hoja, que su hijo y hermano había muerto el veinte de abril".

Por lo cual el prisionero 1313, estaba condenado a estar por siempre en este calabozo, pudriendose y esperando su muerte por enfermedad o por vejez, lo que llegara primero... Nunca más saldría a ver la luz del sol ni el hermoso cielo azul, encadenado y sólo, esperaría por su llegada de ir al otro mundo.

— ... Scatha... Realmente quiero ser libre una vez más, mirar ese hermoso cielo azul, lleno de esas blancas y esponjosas nubes de ese blanco puro, Scatha, haría cualquier cosa por salir de aquí, pero se que no puedo, dado que estos sellos suprimen todo mi chacra y _**"Reichi" (energía espiritual)**_... Scatha... Ya se que la única manera en la que podría salir de este lugar es que alguien me saqué o quite los sellos... Pero se que realmente nadien vendrá... Sólo soy un fenómeno lunatico... Pero sí alguien realmente me da la libertad que tanto ansio...

El prisionero 1313, decía eso mientras hablaba aparentemente a la nada, de sus ojos azules lentamente iban caendo unas cuantas lágrimas, sin embargo cuando estaba llegando al final de su oración, sus ojos se llenaron con locura y esa psicopata sonrisa se formó en sus labios.

— ... SERÁ EL ÚNICO A QUIÉN NO MATARÉ JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!.

Al mismo tiempo que el reía completamente absorto en su mundo de fantasía donde hacia volar a todo aquel que estuviera cerca suyo, no se dio cuenta cuando una especie de pequeño y delgado círculo ovalado se posicionaba delante de él y lentamente iba creciendo, absorbiendo todo lo que tocara... Incluido él.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hola a todos mis lectores, soy el pajarraco cósmico, o también conocido como el Buho, y desde ahora en adelante sere su anfitrión en está lunatica idea que a surgido de mi mente, dado que comencé a leerme las novelas ligeras de Zero no Tsukaima o Familiar de Zero en español, se que tienen obviamente algunas dudas y confusiones que procedere a aclarar inmediatamente jejeje.**

 **1.-Los lectores que ya antes me han conocido y han leído alguna de mis historlas o más específicamente "Sparkling Shadows", se habrán dado que está historia tiene varias, sí no es que muchas similitudes con esa en específico, la razón de esto, es que está historia es un A/U o Universo alterno, como les sea más cómodo, de esa historia, o está inspirada en esa, como lo quieran ver, pero esto será hasta el prólogo solamente, del capitulo 1, todo será algo completamente nuevo.**

 **2.- Los que obviamente conocen "Sparkling Shadows" sabrán que el protagonista principal que obviamente es Naruto, sabrán que este tiene el elemento explosivo además de elementos de Bleach, aclarado eso espero que los nuevos lectores no se confundan.**

 **Bueno creo que eso sería todo por el momento, nos veremos en la siguiente actualización, y sí quedaste con ganas de más, pasate por mi perfil, que de seguro encontrarás alguna otra historia de tú agrado... Bueno yo sólo digo jejeje.**

 **Opinión, sugerencia o felicitaciones aquí abajo.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **V**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola compañeros, soy su emplumado amigo el Buhocosmico y hoy toca actualizar está historia, ¿porque tan pronto? Digamos que este capitulo lo termine mientras escuchaba las quejas sin sentido de mi jefe, como odio a ese tipo, bueno no los quiero aburrir, pasare a contestar sus review y después nos iremos a la historia Jejeje.**

 **Review:**

 **silviamacias2** : esa historia la actualice ayer compañero Jejeje.

 **James Anderson** : La actualice ayer compañero, planeó llevar está historia un capitulo atrás de la original Jejeje.

 **bladetri** : Gracias camarada.

 **shaoran ootsusuki** : Aquí la continuación Jejeje.

 **Zero Gawain** : Aquí está la continuación.

 **Guest:** Mira tú comentario me pareció super raro, ¿porque? Bueno sí bien es cierto que esto es un universo alterno, no es demasiado de complicado de entender, pero yo he visto varios fic cross que empiezan de este modo y de echo tienen mayor acogida porque es algo nuevo, otra cosa afirmas que estoy creando un personaje perfecto, eso no es cierto, este será el Naruto más imperfecto que he descrito en alguna historia, y sí no te agrado la historia simplemente te vas a tú navegador y le haces clic en la "X" de la pestaña, yo estoy aquí para entretener un rato simplemente contando una historia con estos dos universos, a las personas que les agrado la historia ¡Bienvenidas sean! Y las que no; esperen a que otro autor suba una historia de su agrado o creen la suya propia.

 **Ayato Namikaze** ; Hola camarada, Sparkling Shadows ya ha sido actualizada ayer Jejeje, está semana estaré bastante activo a sí que no te sorprendas sí mañana actualizo otra historia Jejeje.

 **alexsennin9999** : Jejeje me agrada leer esas palabras camarada, Sparkling Shadows ya fue actualizada Jejeje.

 **diego uzumaki uchiha** : Sí camarada planeó actualizar las dos historias muy parejas para no hacer spoiler como tú has dicho Jejeje, hoy veras quién invocara a Naruto, aunque no es algo demasiado difícil de imaginar Jejeje.

 **Bueno con los review respondidos pasemos al capitulo, nos leemos al final.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 1:** El familiar... ¿Fracaso de Louise?.

El reino de Tristain, en el país de Halkeginia es un lugar donde existe la magia, la magia, es parte esencial en la vida de los nobles, los nobles son personas que poseen algún título, puede ser que ese título haya sido obtenido por sus riquezas o logros en la guerra, sólo los nobles tienen permitido aprender magia, mientras que los que no poseen algún título de noble, son llamados "plebeyos", y donde los hijos de los nobles aprenden a controlar la magia, es una academia, "La academia mágica de Tristain" ese es su nombre, poderosos magos han sido creados en está academia, donde seguramente seguirán creando a más y más magos legendarios.

— **[Academia mágica de Tristain, salón de clases]—**

Como era normal en cualquier salón de clases, un ambiente bullicioso era el que se podía ver en este lugar, estudiantes conversaban alegremente en sus puestos mientras reían de ves en cuando, una callada chica de cabellos celestes y gafas leía tranquilamente un libro, ignorando de manera perfecta a todos esos molestos y ruidosos chicos, concentrandoce únicamente en las paginas de su libro, también había una chica de rojo cabello como el fuego y tez morena, ella estaba rodeaba de tres chicos mientras estos sólo tenían cara de estúpidos, también había un chico de "huesos anchos" que hablaba tranquilamente con algunos de sus compañeros, al lado de el había un chico de cabellos rubios que sostenía una rosa roja mientras alardeaba como un pavo real delante de una chica rubia.

Un poco más alejados de todos y sentada en la esquina del salón en el último asiento se encontraba una chica de cabellos color rosa pálido, y ojos del mismo color, ella escribía delicadamente en una hoja con una pluma.

De pronto todo el lugar se sumio en silencio al ver como la puerta se abría para dar pasó a una mujer de almenos unos cuarenta años de edad, usaba una capa y sombrero característicos de una bruja, ella camino lentamente al frente de toda la clase y dando pequeños golpecitos al escritorio llamó la atención de los aprendices de mago.

— Atención, atención.

Debido al llamado de la maestra, todos guardaron silencio obedientemente y se fueron a sus respectivos lugares mientras la maestra sólo sonreia levemente, todos prestaron atención a la maestra.

— Muy bien, dado que ya todos están en sus lugares me presentare, mi nombre es Srt. Chevreuse, y mi atributo es la tierra, por lo cual soy llamada, Chevreuse "la arcilla", también quiero felicitarlos por haber pasado a segundo año, desde ahora yo seré una de las encargados de ustedes, me dedicaré a enseñarles magia de tierra, muy bien... Alguien podría decirme ¿cuales son los principales atributos de la magia?... Mmm ¿que tal usted señorita... Valliere?.

La profesa pregunto mientras apuntaba con una varita que se encontraba en una de sus manos a la chica de apariencia esbelta y cabello rosa, que estaba al fondo del salón de clases, ella se levanto elegantemente mientras asentía.

— Los cuatro atributos principales de la magia son, Fuego, Agua, Viento y Tierra.

Asintiendo la maestra le pidió que volviera a sentarse, de su traje saco tres pequeñas piedras que puso en su escritorio.

— Eso es correcto señorita Valliere, pero no hay que pensar que sólo se pueden ocupar esos atributos solamente, en este mundo existen muchos magos poderosos, por ejemplo están los que son "Puntual", "Lineal", "Triangular" y "Cuadrado".

En este mundo existen muchos magos, pero todos están clasificados según sus habilidades, los de clase "Puntual" sólo pueden dominar un sólo atributo, ya sea el fuego, viento, agua o tierra, después de los de clase puntual siguen los de clase "Lineal" estos magos se han entrenado rigurosamente en las artes mágicas y son capaces de dominar dos atributos, ya sea agua-viento o fuego-tierra, también pueden aumentar la potencia de sus hechizos cuando dominan el mismo atributo, no necesariamente deben dominar diferentes atributos también puede ser Tierra-Tierra o Viento-Viento, cuando se combinan atributos iguales, la fuerza del hechizo es mucho más poderosa, después de los lineal, vienen los "Triangular", estos magos no son pocos, hay muchos sí no es que la mayoría que son clase Triangular, ellos dominan tres atributos, pero estos magos son tan poderosos que gracias a combinar tres atributos en un sólo hechizo son capaces de crear nuevos atributos, ya sea bronce, hielo, lava o vapor, no hay que subestimar a un mago de clase Triangular, pero sin duda los más poderosos y de los que hay muy pocos son los magos de clase "Cuadrado", por lo general ya son magos viejos y que han tenido un montón de experiencia en su vida, pero aunque sean muy viejos, no hay que subestimarlos por nada dado que gracias a su vasta experiencia y poderosos hechizos los convierten en formidables contrincantes.

— Yo obviamente soy una maga de clase "Triangular", tengo poderosos hechizos de arcilla que género gracias a la "Alquimia", recuerden que la Alquimia es el proceso por el cual se combinan atributos para crear otros más poderosos, hoy aprenderemos un sencillo truco de alquimia, observen bien.

La maestra llevó su varita a las tres piedras que anteriormente había dejado en el escritorio, un ligero brillo comenzó a ser visible en la punta de su varita cuando ella recitaba unas extrañas palabras, las piedras brillaron unos segundos para después dejar ver a tres pequeñas y brillantes pepitas.

— ¡Wow! ¡Eso es oro!.

La chica de ardiente cabello rojo se levanto abruptamente de su lugar mientras veía más que sorprendida los tres pedazos del aparentemente oro, eso era comprensible dado que esa mujer había creado oro aparentemente de tres simples piedras, la magia es asombrosa.

Sin embargo la maestra negó suavemente con su cabeza.

— No, es sólo laton.

La clase al igual que la chica de cabello rojo sólo suspiraron decepcionados, mirando alrededor la maestra dijo unas palabras alegremente.

— Muy bien, ¿a quién le gustaría intentarlo?.

Sin embargo ante su pregunta nadien respondió, no había que culparlos tampoco, es decir no le encontraban un buen uso a ese hechizo de convertir piedras en laton, viendo que nadien levanto la mano, la profesora se vio en la obligación de elegir a alguien al azar.

— ¿Que tal usted señorita Valliere?.

Ante las palabras de la profesora un horrible escalofrio recorrió la espalda de todos los alumnos.

— ¡No cualquiera menos ella!.

— ¡Sólo provocará un desastre!.

— ¡Después de todo ella es Louise la Zero!.

— ¡M-maestra por favor no le deje!.

— ¡Es peligroso!.

Sin embargo antes de que siguieran diciendo más palabras, la mencionada, Louise, se levanto de su lugar y exclamó con determinación.

— ¡Y-yo lo haré!.

La maestra sonrio por la determinación de la chica de cabello rosa, viéndola bajar saco tres nuevas piedras y las puso delante de Louise, escuchando que las protestas no se detenían la señora Chevreuse decidió ponerle punto final.

— ¡Ya basta!, es imposible que un simple hechizo de alquimia se convierta en algo peligroso, aunque sea una maestra nueva deben de respetar mis decisiones y mi decisión es que la señorita Valliere hará este hechizo.

Con voz de mando la maestra los callo a todos, sin embargo la chica de cabello celeste y lentes, se paro de su asiento y tranquilamente se abrió pasó hasta la salida, antes de que la señora Chevreuse la pudiera detener se vio obligada a prestarle atención a Louise que ya había comenzado a recitar el cántico para el hechizo.

— ¡¿Pero qu~?!.

La señora Chevreuse se vio sorprendía al ver como una gran cantidad de brillo era expulsado de la varita de Louise, las piedras comenzaron a brillar increíblemente, y después de un segundo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **¡BOOOOOOOOM!.**_

Una poderosa explosión sacudio los cimientos de la academia, el escritorio del profesor había sido reducido a nada mas que pedazos de astillas, humo salía por todas partes, la maestra estaba tirada en el piso con los ojos en espiral y la cara llena de hollin, algunos se quejaban de dolor por que la onda de choque de la explosión los tiro de sus asientos, parada como sí nada hubiera pasado una mirada de dignidad en su rostro y limpiando su cara llena de hollin, Louise hablo tranquilamente.

— ... Creo que me he equivocado levemente.

Una gota de sudor bajo por la nuca de algunos dado que eso no fue una equivocación leve.

— ¡Mira lo que hiciste... Louise la Zero!.

La que exclamó eso fue la chica de cabellos rojos, mientras salía de debajo de un muchacho de cabellos plateados, al parecer el la había protegido con su cuerpo, después del grito de la pelirroja, muchos más le siguieron.

— ¡Como siempre su porcentaje de éxito sigue siendo de cero!.

— ¡Louise la Zero!.

— ¡Louise la Zero!.

— ¡Louise la Zero!.

— **[Horas después, salida oficina del director]—**

Louise suspiro mientras salía de la oficina del director, fue un largo discurso de tres horas sobre como debía de controlar su poder mágico y que este no se saliera de control y ocasione otra explosión, afortunadamente para ella, ningún castigo le fue impuesto dado que la culpa fue recaída completamente sobre la señora Chevreuse, se podría decir que fue bastante afortunada.

— _Me pregunto sí algún día podré ser una verdadera maga... Uf, ni siquiera soy una maga de clase Puntual, mientras que casi todos mis compañeros son de clase lineal y algunos hasta son Triangular..._

— Ohohohohohoh pero si es Louise la Zero, me pregunto ¿cual fue tú castigo está vez?.

La marcha y pensamientos de Louise se vieron interrumpidos por la repentina voz, mirando hacia abajo de las escaleras, Louise vio a tres chicas, sus compañera de clase, seguramente vinieron a sólo burlarse de ella, una de cabello rubio, la chica que anteriormente sólo leía su libro como lo estaba haciendo ahora y por último la voluminosa chica de cabello rojo.

— De echo no recibí ninguno, el director dijo que la que tuvo la culpa fue la señora Chevreuse por no haber escuchado las advertencias, sí eso es lo único que quieren saber nos veremos, Kirche, Tabitha y Montmorency.

Montmorency es una chica de rubios cabellos que están atados en varias trenzas que caen por su espalda de estatura casi tan pequeña como la de Louise y cuerpo esbelto y mirada altanera, como la de la mayoría sí no es que todos los nobles, Louise no es la excepción.

Kirche es una chica que al igual que todas las presentes tiene dieciséis años de edad de cabello tan rojo como el fuego y ojos color rojizos-dorado, su figura es curvilinea y sus pechos son enormes, además de ese color de piel morena sólo le da aún más encantó, casi toda la población masculina de la academia va detrás de ella, y está chica le da esperanzas a todos, sí, no sería de extrañar que ella tuviera almenos unos quince o veinte novios, su propio harem.

Tabitha es una chica de cabellos cortos color celeste y ojos del mismo color que esconde detrás de sus lentes, de doce o trece años de edad siendo la más joven, siempre lee un libro y es muy reservada, de echo sólo habla sí es absolutamente necesario y sólo serán palabras cortas.

— ¿Por que no te rindes Valliere?, digo, no has sido capaz de crear ningún hechizo decente en todo este tiempo en el cual has estado en este lugar, de echo todavía ni sabes cual es tú principal atributo, me pregunto sí serás capaz de realizar "la invocación de familiar" mañana, quizás ocurre un milagro y con suerte logras invocar algo, aunque no espero mucho de "Louise la Zero" Ohohohohohoh.

La pequeña maga de cabello rosado que había estado ignorando las palabras de Kirche, se detuvo abruptamente, su cuerpo temblaba de la rabia y sus puños estaban cerrados fuertemente, sus ojos se llenaron con una gran determinación, dando media vuelta y encarando a la pelirroja, Louise hablo con una voz sumamente sería.

— ¡C-c-cállate m-mañana invocare a un familiar tan "hermoso", "encantador", y "poderoso" que tendrás que tragarte todas tus palabras, Zerbst Kirche!.

Los ojos de Kirche se abrieron con asombro durante unos segundos mientras veía como lentamente la pequeña figura de Louise se iba perdiendo en las escaleras, luego dirigió su vista a la silenciosa peliazul.

— ... ¿De verdad podrá invocar a algo así? — Pregunto Kirche.

— No lo se — Fue la respuesta calmada de Tabitha al momento que pasaba de hoja de su libro.

— **[Al día siguiente, ceremonia de convocación de familiares]—**

Louise suspiro mientras veía como un chico rubio con una rosa en su boca de nombre Guiche había convocado a un topo, ella era la única que quedaba que no había realizado la invocación.

— _"¡... Mañana invocare a un familiar tan hermoso, encantador, y poderoso que te haré tragar tus palabras Zerbst Kirche!"... no debí de haber dicho eso con tanta confianza... Me pregunto sí podré lograrlo... Un Buho, un ratón, gato, cualquiera estaría bien, aún sí no es un dragón como el de Tabitha ni una salamandra como el de esa Zerbst... Algo que no sea tan patetico es lo único que pido_ — Eran los pensamientos de la pequeña maga de cabellos rosados que sujetaba con un poco de fuerza su varita.

— Señorita Valliere es su turno de realizar la invocación.

El que hablo era un hombre de almenos unos cuarenta o treinta y cinco años de edad, pelon, usa gafas y es uno de los profesores encargados de enseñar magia en está academia, su nombre es "Colbert".

Rápidamente los comentarios se comenzaron a oír con fuerza a medida que Louise se acercaba al centro de todos los estudiantes.

— Es Louise la Zero.

— Y-yo mejor me voy.

— Es peligroso estar cerca de ella cuando hace un hechizo.

— Me pregunto que irá a invocar.

Louise sólo oía los comentarios, aparentemente indiferente a estos mismos, levantando su varita con orgullo y con voz fuerte y clara comenzó a decir el cántico, este debía de ser único y debía de expresar los verdaderos deseos del invocador.

— ¡Yo soy Louise Francois Lle Blanc de la Valliere! ¡Tú que te encuentras en los más reconditos lugares del universo, el más hermoso, encantador y poderoso de todos, acude a mi llamado, ven aquí... Mi familiar!.

Ante la sorpresa de todos lo presentes un círculo mágico con una brillante luz se formó justo enfrente de la chica, está comenzó a brillar con fuerza, múltiples agujeros se abrieron, y estos comenzaron a liberar muchas luces centellantes que les obligaron a cerrar los ojos a todos, una vez que la luz se fue llendo de a poco y sus ojos se fueron acostumbrando a la luz, lo que había delante de la pequeña maga... Sorprendió a todos.

— U-un humano.

— Es un... Plebeyo.

— ¡Invoco a un plebeyo!.

— ¡Lo que se esperaba de Louise la Zero!.

Sin embargo algunos como el profesor Colbert, la pelirroja Kirche no dijo sus comentarios sarcasticos y veía con curiosidad a lo que había invocado Louise, Tabitha mediante un pequeño movimiento de sus mano hizo aparecer un baculo en sus mano, Louise igualmente se mantenía sorprendida por lo que ella había invocado.

Y no era para menos, dado que lo que había aparecido delante de Louise y a la vista de todos, era ciertamente un muchacho, por lo que se podía ver se asemejaba mucho a un humano... Pero lo que lo hacia extraño era todo lo que lo rodeaba, en sus muñecas tenía gruesos grilletes de metal que se unian con cadenas que estaban fuertemente clavadas a una especie de muro que había aparecido junto con el, el cual le servía de apoyo para su espalda, de los tobillos de sus pies también se veían cadenas y grilletes aunque estos estaban destruidos, no tenía nada que cubriera de su cintura para arriba, por lo cual se podía observar su cuerpo huesudo y desnutrido, además de suciedad, unos extraños papeles se encontraban pegados por todo su cuerpo que brillaban levemente, unos desgastados y desgarrados pantalones que alguna ves fueron naranjas ahora sólo quedaba el recuerdo, estaba descalzo, en el pedazo de muro a su espalda se podían observar los mismos sellos que estaban por su cuerpo, no había ni rastro de algún músculo en su cuerpo, su cabello era largo y de color rubio, estaba sucio y enmarañado, le llegaba hasta la cintura y le tapaba todo el rostro, además de que no ayudaba que el tuviera la cabeza inclinada... Como sí estuviera muerto, pero lo que más destacaba aparte de su horrible y lamentable apariencia, eran unos blancos cuernos que sobresalian de su cabeza.

— N-no estará... Muerto ¿verdad? — Pregunto Louise con nerviosismo en su voz mientras miraba al profesor Colbert.

— Respira — Fue la simple respuesta de una inusualmente atenta Thabita.

— ... Que será... — Murmuro la pelirroja Kirche mientras miraba atentamente al chico, aunque todavía no podían ver su rostro, esto era todo lo opuesto a lo que Louise quería como familiar.

Sin embargo las risas de los estudiantes y las constantes bromas de todos hacia Louise se vieron interrumpidas cuando algunos también notaron el extraño aspecto del muchacho, además de que el se había movido ligeramente.

Aunque este era un echo inusual, Colbert debía de hacer que la señorita Valliere cumpliera con el contrato de familiar, luego le darían la debida atención medica que ha simple vista se veía que el chico necesitaba, pero sus palabras también se ahogaron en su voz, debido a que el familiar invocado por Louise se comenzó a mover.

Levantando lentamente la cabeza y revelando un hermoso par de ojos azules con el cual algunas chicas jadearon de sorpresa, su rostro tenía unas extrañas marcas en sus mejillas, además que por su frente caían dos mechones de cabello rojo.

— ... _¿Donde... Estoy?... Esto es... ¿el cielo?... Puedo ver el cielo, ¿no es un sueño?, este olor, sin duda es el de césped, aire fresco con naturaleza mezclados... Scatha ¿que está pasando?... ¿quién es ella?_ — Muchos pensamientos asomaban en la mente de el chico mientras miraba hacia todas las direcciones pero inevitablemente su atención se concentró en la chica de cabello color rosado que se acercaba lentamente hacia el, después de intercambiar un par de palabras con un hombre mayor, esto no podía ser posible, realmente estaba libre, estas eran personas, aunque les miraban con curiosidad otras con burla, el no sabía que es lo que estaba pasando por que en un segundo estaba teniendo unos de sus habituales delirios de hacer volar todo en pedazos, cuando de pronto aparece en este lugar rodeado de personas.

La chica de cabello rosado que parecía un poco menor que el, hablo en una extraña lengua que no entendió.

—"Communiter quidem hoc vobis patere videatur, eam, sed habeo terminare contractus aufer veneficus videre sane lumina aegra ego faciam propere tendunt" (Normalmente esto nunca se te permitiría siquiera pensarlo, pero dado que tengo que terminar el contrato y llevarte a un mago para que te vea, por que realmente luces enfermo, haré esto rápidamente ¡Se agradecido!).

(de aquí en adelante colocarse estas "" para señalar que ellos están hablando en otro idioma).

Realmente no sabía que estaba pasando la chica sólo decía palabras extrañas mientras lentamente se acercaba a su rostro, el no sabía porque pero de pronto sintió algo dulce y suave en sus labios, los labios de la chica se habían sobre puesto a los suyo y sentía como au cuerpo se comenzaba a poner de alguna manera caliente (Obviamente no "ese" caliente), su sangre parecía que hervia y en el dorso de su mano se formaron unas extrañas palabras o símbolos, de pronto sus ojos se abrieron enormes al sentir como un peso de sus muñecas y tobillos era removido y un sonido metálico y rechinante de cadenas se podía oír, miro hacia adelante por instinto y vio como un sujeto calvo bajaba lentamente una especie de varita de madera, unos papeles se cayeron de su cuerpo y el pedazo de cemento en su espalda cayó al suelo, en shock veía su cuerpo, manos, y pies... Era completamente libre.

— "Muy bien con eso ya no habrá problemas, señorita Valliere, le recomiendo que lleve a su familiar lo más pronto posible a su habitación y llame a algún mago de agua para que le aplique tratamiento, porque realmente el se ve mal" — Dijo Colbert con seriedad después de prácticamente obligar a la maga a que terminara el contrato.

Louise suspiro con decepción, desde el primer momento ese familiar ya le estaba dando problemas, aunque sentía curiosidad por las cadena y el estado en el cual el se encontraba, lo primero era lo primero, mirando de reojo a Kirche, Montmorency, Guiche y Thabita, sólo pudo nada más que hundirse en la depresión al ver los familiares que ellos habían invocado, comparados con el suyo que estaba en un estado más que lamentable y además de que era un plebeyo, sólo podía sentir vergüenza de sí misma, rápidamente sus "amables" compañeros la comenzaron a molestar por ese apodo que tanto odia, sólo quería salir lo más rápido posible de hay.

— "De acuerd~" — Louise no alcanzó a terminar su oración, así como tampoco los demás la pudieron seguir molestando, dado que algo... Realmente aterrador se dejó escuchar.

Miraba sus manos en estado de shock, dado que alfin era completamente libre, no habían cadenas, no habían grilletes, no habían sellos, ¡no había nada!, felicidad absoluta asaltó su corazón haciendo que este bombeara rápidamente, su pulso se acelerada y su alegría crecia a cada segundo, una voz que sólo el era capaz de oír, resono en su cabeza.

— _**A veces la suerte o destino, llamalo como quieras, nos da increíbles oportunidades sin siquiera esperarlo, ahora somos... ¡libres! ¡libres! ¡libres! ¡libres! ¡libres! ¡libres! ¡Jajajajajajaja! ¡¿estas feliz?! ¡dime sí estas feliz o no! ¡sí estas feliz has volar a este lugar en cientos de pedazos! ¡esa extraña energía que nos rodeaba antes en la celda y que al parecer nos trajo aqui, proviene de esa chica de cabello rosa, no la mates, Naruto-kun!.**_

El ahora reconocido como Naruto, asintio y al mismo tiempo, una demente sonrisa se iba extendiendo lentamente por sus labios, mirando más bien su entorno se dio cuenta que muchos parecían estar riéndose de la chica y burlandose de ella, por lo cual no podía no ayudar a la persona que lo saco de ese lugar, el se lo había prometido así mismo.

— Jajajajaja... Jajaja.. Jajajajajajaja ¡Jajajajaja! ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡Libre, libre al fin! ¡soy libre! Estoy tan feliz que tengo ganas de ver bello "Arte" aquí y ahora, esto es algo de mi agradecimiento, al parecer tienes algunos molestos bichos que te molestan, creo, yo me deshare de esas molestias ¡Jajajajaja!.

Fue la risa más espeluznante y lunatica que jamás habían escuchado, tan sólo de oírla a algunos les dieron escalofrios, pero no acababa hay, dado que después lo que observaron los dejó con la piel palida, lentamente el familiar de Louise la Zero, se comenzó a levantar, y con su cuerpo medio curvado fueron capaces de ver esa maniatica sonrisa, el familiar lentamente levanto su mano derecha y ante la sorpresa de los presentes, en la palma de esa mano una delgada línea se fue haciendo visible, hasta que una boca con dientes blancos y lengua se dejó ver, la cual escupio una bolita de una masa negra.

— ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa!.

Ese grito de una de las chicas, fue suficiente para dar inicio a muchas más exclamaciones.

— ¡U-una boca! ¡T-tiene otra puta boca!.

Colbert veía con preocupación lo que estaba haciendo el familiar de Louise, podía sentir como en esa pequeña esfera una gran cantidad de energía emanaba de ella, sudor nervioso comenzó a caer por sus costados de la cara, debido a como estaba y esa apariencia que tiene, era muy probable que ese chico sea una especie de criminal, pero esos cuernos en su cabeza sólo lo llevaban a pensar que el chico era una especie de demonio.

— _¡¿Un demonio como familiar?! Bueno ha habido casos en lo que eso sucede... Pero nunca termina bien, los magos que invocan a un demonio, generalmente se salen del camino del bien y se dejan corromper... Esto es malo, esa mirada me da escalofrios, esa presión asesina, no la sentía desde que deje mis días de servir al reino... ¡Ese chico es muy peligroso, debo tratar de hacer que el entienda nuestro idioma de algún modo y tratar de razonar con el!_ — Colbert trataba de buscar en su memoria sí recordaba algún hechizo que le permitiera comunicarse con demonios o hablar otra lengua, pero lamentablemente no podía encontrarla.

— "¡Louise si que invocas cosas extrañas! ¡rápido dile que deje de sonreír de ese modo y esconda esa b-boca!" — Kirche trataba de actuar de modo relajado pero su rostro se notaba un poco azul al ver semejante cosa, su asco aumento un poco al ver como el chico parecía dirigir su mirada hacia ella, sus ojos se abrieron un poco al ver como su amiga de cabellos celestes se posicionaba delante de ella, además de su dragón que gruñia atrás suyo y su salamandra.

— "Es peligroso" — Dijo de manera calmada la chica de lentes mientras comenzaba a recitar un pequeño hechizo en voz baja sólo por precaución.

Viendo como algunos parecían reírse de la chica que emanaba esa misma energía que al parecer lo trajo aquí y lo dejó libre, Naruto rápidamente dirigió toda su intención asesina hacia la chica de cabello rojo y piel morena, su sonrisa sólo creció al ver como alguien se interponia, cerrando su puño para darle forma a la arcilla, de pronto comenzó a sentir mucho sueño, sus parpados se sentían pesados y sin poder evitarlo lentamente fue cerrando sus ojos hasta quedar dormido y inevitablemente caer al suelo.

— "¡P-profesor Colbert! ¿porque durmió a mi perro?" — Louise que desde siempre nunca a podido entender ni darse cuenta de la atmósfera del lugar pregunto inocentemente mientras volvía su vista hacia el rubio y ver como algo se deslizo de sus mano derecha, una pequeña figura de una especie de animal con forma de ave.

— E-es que el se veía cansado señorita Valliere, es mejor que se lo lleve a su habitación jejeje... Sólo por curiosidad, ¿usted vio lo que había en la palma derecha de su familiar? — Actuando de manera sospechosa ante los ojos de Louise el maestro Colbert pregunto.

Acercándose a su familiar y abriéndole su palma derecha, saco de este una pequeña figura de arcilla negra con la forma de un ave de aspecto extraño.

— ¿Se refiere a esto?... Aunque debo de admitir que la forma es un tanto inusual — Louise mostró la figura a los presente y algunos sólo inclinaron la cabeza con duda, después de todo podían jurar que vieron una boca en la palma derecha de ese plebeyo

Louise volvió a hablar.

— Como sea, profesor ¿puede ayudarme a llevarlo hasta ni habitación? — Pregunto Louise mientras guardaba la figura de arcilla en uno de sus bolsillos, después de todo la arcilla parecía tan dura como sí hubiera estado durante horas al sol.

Mientras levantaba al familiar con ayuda de su magia, Colbert no pudo evitar preguntarse al ver detenidamente la palma derecha del plebeyo y notar que no había absolutamente nada en ella.

— _¿Habrá sido mi imaginación?... Probablemente, es algo imposible que alguien de aspecto tan frágil y débil sea algún peligro, aunque me intrigaron esas marcas que aparecieron en el dorso de su mano, la investigare más tarde._

Sin decir más Louise se fue hacia su habitación y con ayuda de Colbert dejaba a su familiar en la misma, Kirche y Tabitha miraban como los tres se alejaban lentamente.

— Dime Tabitha... ¿tú igual viste esa boca no?.

La chica de nombre Tabitha sólo asintio con la cabeza.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Bueno es un capitulo finalizado, no hubo mucha acción y eso era de esperarse porque está historia no está nada más que comenzando, ¡mierda que estoy emocionado por llegar a esa parte donde hay guerra! ¡guerra! ¡guerra! ¡guerra! ¡guerra! ¡guerra!, ho mis disculpas creo que me he emocionado, será la primera vez que describa una guerra y obviamente estoy emocionado como cualquier autor creo yo, bueno sin más que decir me despido.**

 **Pd: No se olviden de dejar algún review sí les gusto y visitar mis otras historias.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola camaradas se que había dicho en mi otra historia que no actualizaria este mes, pero ayer en la tarde cuando estaba tranquilamente sentado en mi sofá viendo un poco de anime, me vino un fuerte ataque de inspiración, en verdad compañeros no podía dejar dw escribir y me impresionó que al final luego de calmarme haya escrito ¡más de 10,000 palabras!, en serio no se que me pasó pero creo que fue algo bueno ¿No?, bueno contestare sus review y pasaremos al capitulo de hoy Jejeje.**

 **Review:**

 **Element-OverLord** : Eso se verá más adelante camarada, después de todo está historia está recién comenzando.

 **jbadillodavila** : Gracias amigo aquí la continuación.

 **Acqua OfThe Back** : Jejeje gracias y espero no decepcionar con el capitulo de hoy.

 **Enightmare** : Claro amigo aunque demore un poco siempre seguiré actualizando Jejeje.

 **katafariasramos** : Gracias en verdad me agrada que os agrade Jejeje, espero no decepcionar con el capitulo de hoy.

 **alexsennin9999** : Jejeje en verdad crees es eso, yo pienso que le da algo más de originalidad al no hacerlo una especie de adonis, aunque debo de decir que nunca estará con ese aspecto toda la historia.

 **alquimeizer** : Aquí el capitulo espero no decepcionar Jejeje.

 **Zero Gawain** : Siesta saldrá el día de hoy camarada Jajaja y te puedo asegurar que Naruto hará de las suyas al despertar.

 **diego uzumaki uchiha** : Sí eso es lo que esperas, entonces este capitulo te Fascinara camarada.

 **Shinigami dxd** : Hoy habrá mucho arte Jajaja arte, arte, arte, Jajaja.

 **Shinryutei** : Sí es así entonces este capitulo te encantara amigo Jajajajaja hoy conocerán el arte Jejeje.

 **Muy bien con los review respondidos pasemos al capitulo de hoy que estará lleno de emociones... Almenos eso espero Jejeje.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Capitulo 2** : ¡Conoce la locura!.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Un campo que se extendía a millones y millones de kilómetros que parecían no tener fin, rosas negras estaban sembradas por todo el lugar, no había ninguna brisa de aire que pasará por este lugar, pero igualmente se sentía un aire frío y pesado, una bruma negra que parecía niebla flotaba en el aire, y en medio de todo esto, se podía ver una Katana que estaba en su funda clavada en el suelo y parada sobre ella con la punta de sus pies y manteniendo el perfecto equilibrio se hayaba una chica de dieciocho años de edad de cabello negro ondulado, ojos azules y piel blanquesina, un par de cuernos sobresalian de su cabeza y sus pechos copa C, estaban cubiertos por un vestido de color negro que se desgarraba al final de este, la mujer estaba descalza y miraba hacia el cielo.

— _**...Hemos caído en un extraño lugar ¿no?, aunque no es que me importe mucho después de todo.**_

Hablando mientras seguía mirando hacia el cielo que al contrario de este lugar rodeado de oscuridad y ambiente frío, se veía brillante y lleno de nubes.

Justo atrás de la chica, un joven de almenos quince años de edad de cabello rubio y dos mechones rojos que caían por los costados de su cara enmarcandola, de ojos azules y marcas en sus mejilla, un par de cuernos sobresaliendo de su cabeza al igual que la femina, sólo vestía un desgarrado pantalón de color naranja.

— Pero almenos somos libres Scatha, mi poder ahora fluye por todo mi cuerpo y siento como mi energía se desborda, aunque es una lastima que mi cuerpo no me acompañe con mi poder, en términos físicos estoy muy débil, la prueba es que caí fácilmente en ese jutsu de sueño... Aunque hay algo que me tiene muy decepcionado al estar revisando las firmas de poder de este lugar mientras dormía ¿tú también te diste cuenta no? — Pregunto Naruto mientras se posicionaba al lado de la que fuera su compañera.

Una pequeña sonrisa amarga apareció en los labios color rubi de Scatha.

— _**Todos en este lugar son unos débiles... Aunque esa chica de cabello rosado tiene un poder oculto que es algo destacable, todo el resto son sólo basura**_ — Dijo la pelinegra con gran decepción, este lugar no parecía albergar fuertes guerreros.

— Sí, sin duda alguna este lugar no presenta ninguna amenaza para nosotros... Creo que hasta un simple civil con un poco de suerte sería capaz de enfrentarse a estos guerreros — Decepción también podía notarse en las palabras del rubio — ¿Crees que aparezcan "ellos" en este mundo?.

Un poco de silencio se formó en el lugar ante la pregunta de Naruto, este veía con un poco de esperanza que apareciera alguien fuerte para pelear contra el... Sin embargo las palabras de Scatha lo regresaron a una horrible realidad.

— _**Es algo muy poco probable... Que aparezcan Hollow en este lugar, por el momento te puedo asegurar que es imposible, ellos no tienen nada de Reichi en su cuerpo ni el más ligero rastro por lo cual es imposible que algún Hollow se viera atraído hacia aquí, además por lo que he podido notar, esta parece una dimensión diferente... Un mundo nuevo, quizás las naciones elementales están al lado de está dimensión o puede que este tan lejos que ya nunca puedas regresar, en fin, por el momento mientras sigo analizando las energías de este lugar lo único que te queda por hacer es despertar y echar una buena mirada hacia la libertad... Esto es lo que querías no?**_ — Pregunto Scatha al momento que cerrada sus ojos y parecía estar a punto de entrar en un profundo trance.

— _Oh también puede ser la oportunidad perfecta para iniciar una nueva vida, verlo como una nueva oportunidad de no cometer los mis errores, vivir pacíficamente y disponer de tus poderes para ayudar a estas almas, ¿que dices Uzumaki Naruto?._

Esa voz provino de el cielo, donde una brillante luz se hizo presente, Naruto sólo se dedico a mirar hacia arriba con el ceño fruncido y mirada sería... Así pasó medio minuto antes de que levantara su mano y y con la palma abierta una pequeña cantidad de energía se comenzó a condenar en su palma abierta, la energía era de un brillante color rojo.

— Estúpida Zampaku-to, yo no vivire de esa forma tan estúpida y aburrida, ¿Corregir mis errores? ¿vivir pacíficamente? ¿ayudar a estas almas? No me hagas reír, yo no cometí ningún error, todos los que asesine fue porque se lo merecían, yo nunca vivire pacíficamente porque soy un guerrero ¡yo busco oponentes fuertes! Y lo más importante es que no tengo porque ayudar a personas que no conozco, sólo ayudare a aquel que me ayudó y nadie más, además Zampaku-to... Te dije que no quería volver a oírte nunca más... ¡CERO!.

La brillante energía roja salió despedida como un pilar de energía de la mano de Naruto, que sólo se dirigía hacia el brillante cielo lleno de nubes.

— _Realmente no tienes remedio, además al atacarme de está manera nunca podrás herirme._

De pronto la brillante energía de color rojo se desapareció de improviso, Naruto se volvió hacia Scatha mientras ignoraba la voz que venía del cielo.

— Por cierto Scatha, no quiero que sanes mi cuerpo con tú habilidad... Creo que sí me mantengo así en ese estado tan aparentemente débil e inofencivo las cosas se harán un poco más divertidas porque sí lo hiciera de la forma fácil estar aquí sería muy aburrido, aunque obviamente te materializare en el mundo real para tenerte siempre a mi lado Jajajajajajaja

Naruto sólo comenzó a reír fuertemente al momento que su conciencia se iba de su espacio mental.

— **[Reino de Tristen, academia de magia, habitación de Louise, media noche]—**

Naruto abrió los ojos dentro de una oscura habitación, su espalda se sentía que estaba sobre algo realmente molesto, estaba sobre paja, después de acostumbrarse a la oscuridad sus ojos captaron con cierto asombro como sus heridas y suciedad habían sido completamente removida de su cuerpo además de que al lado de el había un plato aunque algo viejo que tenía un poco de pan, su vestimenta seguía siendo ese pantalón desgarrado, tomando el pan y comiendolo se dedico a observar mejor el lugar y obviamente noto a la pequeña figura que estaba en la cama.

— _¿Me habrá curado ella?... Bueno no importa, creo que saldré a dar una vuelta, además de que tengo curiosidad de saber como es este mundo._

Naruto se levanto tranquilamente y mientras comía su pan abandono la habitación.

Nada más abandonar la habitación y dar la vuelta en la primera esquina del corredor del pasillo se topo con una escena de un chico y un chica, aunque no es que le importase mucho dado que aunque quisiera escuchar no podría dado que no entendida el idioma, por lo cual sólo decidió pasarlos de largo.

— "¡Te digo que tú eres la chica más hermosa que he visto en mi vida, sólo eres comparable con la flor más roja y bella! ¡Tú eres como una flor! Y ese sufle que me diste estuvo delicioso" — Decía el de rubios cabellos mientras hacia una extravagante posee y se llevaba a la boca una rosa.

La chica sólo se sonrojo.

— "Guiche-sama usted es tan amable, mañana también le daré otro Sufle" — Decía la chica mientras jugaba con sus dedos y el sonrojo en sus mejillas aumentaba.

El mencionando sólo sonrio de manera un tanto altanera mientras que la chica sólo se ponía más nerviosa, sin embargo la atención de los dos se vio interrumpida al ver como pasaba delante de ellos un chico de rubios cabellos que le caían hasta la espalda, sus cuernos y apariencia andrajosa le hicieron ver como una especie de fantasma, además de que sólo vestía unos desgarrados pantalones naranjas

— "¡Kyaaaaaaaa!" —La chica de cabello castaño grito del susto mientras se repegaba a Guiche para deleite de este al sentir los pechos que se presionaban contra el.

— "... ¿Ese no es el familiar de Louise?" — Pregunto a nadien en particular Guiche mientras veía como el rubio lentamente se perdía entre las sombras de la noche al parecer con dirección hacia afuera.

Unas rápidas pisadas se escucharon por todo el pasillo y como sí de una invocación se tratase apareció la pequeña maga de cabello rosa, ella respiraba con un poco de dificultad y miraba hacia todas las direcciones.

— "¡Guiche, ¿has visto a mi familiar?!" — Grito Louise mientras se acercaba al rubio de la rosa, su respiración se encontraba un poco irregular y su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, señal de que estuvo corriendo almenos durante unos cuántos minutos.

— "Pero sí es Louise la Zero, de echo sí acabo de ver a tú familiar pasar por aquí... No me digas... ¡Tú familiar te abandono Jajajajajajaja!" — Riendo fuertemente el rubio se sujetaba el estómago mientras reía escandalosamente, la chica al lado de el también soltó una pequeña risilla.

— "¡Cállate y mejor ayúdame a buscarlo!" — Grito Louise mientras se sonrojaba de la rabia.

— "Está bien, está bien, lo vi hace poco mientras se dirigía hacia el patio al parecer" — Informó Guiche mientras apuntaba por donde se fue Naruto.

Sin decir más ambos se encaminaron rápidamente hacia donde se fue el familiar de la pelirosa.

— "¡G-guiche-sama!".

— "¡Lo siento Katie mañana hablamos!".

 **...o0o...**

Caminando tranquilamente por el verde césped del césped de la academia de magia de Tristain, Naruto sólo podía sonreir con gran alegría mientras sentía el húmedo césped en sus pies y aspiraba el fresco aire de la noche, su cabello se movía con la brisa fría de viento mientras subía su vista hacía las estrellas que se veían en el firmamento de la noche y aunque no reconociera ninguna constelación ni tampoco esas dos lunas, igualmente podía sonreír porque ahora que era libre nunca más dejaría escapar la bella libertad.

— Scatha... Realmente estar libre es lo mejor, aún con este frío que recorre mi cuerpo y está hambre que tengo no es nada comparado con el gran sentimiento de ser libre, Scatha estoy muy feliz Jajaja.

Naruto se tiro en el césped que ya estaba comenzado a humedecerse con el rocío y sólo continuo viendo las estrellas ignorante que así como el observaba con atención las estrellas el era también observado por dos chicas desde lo alto de una de las torres de la academia una tenía el cabello tan rojo como el fuego y grandes proporciones, mientras que la otra era una chica de unos doce o trece años de edad, cabello azul corto que le hace cosquillas a sus hombros y gafas con marco rojo, en sus manos un libro que se encuentra abierto pero no está leyendo de el.

— "... Ne Tabitha... El se ve bastante..." — Dijo Kirche mientras veía al sonriente rubio que al parecer estaba hablando a la aparentemente nada, aunque no podían entender sus palabras por sus gestos faciales se podía dar a entender lo que estaba pensando y diciendo.

— "Feliz y triste" — Con esas frases cortas la niña de cabello azul volvió a su lectura ignorando completamente al familiar.

— "¡Perrooooooooooo!".

Ese fuerte grito pertenecía a una enojada Louise que corría a toda velocidad por el césped seguida de cerca por Guiche, la chica pelirosa traía una especie de cadena y collar en sus manos

— Cállate, me estas molestando, quiero ver las estrellas — Dijo Naruto con el ceño levemente fruncido y sin dejar de ver las estrellas.

— "Jajajajajajaja Louise tú familiar no te tiene ningun respeto" — Se burlo Guiche mientras tomaba unas cuantas bocanadas de aire.

El ojo izquierdo de Louise comenzó a temblar mientras sus hombros tenían leves espasmos al estar conteniendo el enojo.

— "P-perro d-desobedinte te daré un buen escarmiento, ahora déjame ponerte esto ¡Perroooo!" — Grito Louise mientras se acercaba a Naruto y trataba de ponerle el collar en el cuello.

Sin embargo antes de que eso pasará Naruto volvió a hablar todavía sin dejar de ver las estrellas.

— Eressssss molestaaaaaa ¡largate! Ho te haré desaparecer... Parece que eso quieres, podrás entenderme sí te arrancó un brazo o una pierna que quiero estar sólo y tú estas molestando... Scatha, ¿la puedo matar?...

Mientras Naruto parecía estár planeando un futuro asesinato enfrente de la víctima, la misma en cuestión sólo podía rechinar los dientes con frustración, de que su familiar no le hacia caso y a las constantes risas de Guiche.

— _"Rayos mejor ni traía a Guiche sí sabía que iba a ser así de molesto y este estúpido familiar sólo habla y habla ¡necesito un poco de silencio!... ¡Cierto había un hechizo de silencio que nos enseñaron el año pasado!_ — Pensó Louise con una sonrisa mental mientras sacaba su varita, cerrando sus ojos y ignorando la sonrisa psicopata que se estaba formando en lo labios de Naruto y como Guiche había comenzado a temblar levemente al sentir una intensa aura que oprimia su cuerpo contra el suelo, nuevamente la habilidad de Louise de no saber interpretar el ambiente le ayudaría a pasar una dificultad y posible muerte de forma horrible.

A medida que Louise recitaba el hechizo una intensa luz se comenzó a reunir en la punta de su varita y al segundo siguiente cuando la apuntó hacia Naruto.

— ¿Que no me oíste niña? dije que te fueras o te... ¿Mataria? — Preguntó Naruto al ver como algo brillaba delante de él, se trataba de la punta de la varita de Louise, sus ojos se abrieron enormes al recordar cierto evento del pasado en el cual aprendió cierto gusto por la "belleza" — ... _Es hermoso._

Pensó Naruto justo al momento que el brillo en la varita de Louise se hacia más intenso.

— "Guarda silencio y obedece mis órdenes"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _¡BOOOM!._

Resono con fuerza justo al momento que una gran cantidad de humo salía por todas partes y se podía ver como la ropa de Louise estaba destrozada en todas partes dejando ver su ropa interior, al lado de Louise estaba Guiche que tenía los ojos en espiral y su rostro lleno de hollin.

Louise suspiro levemente.

— Ahhh volví a fallar — Dijo Louise suspirando al parecer no servía de nada memorizar todos esos hechizos sí no los podía utilizar.

Naruto estaba tirado boca arriba mientras humo salía de su cuerpo y seguía mirando las estrellas después de ver esa explosión por parte de la maga.

— ... Aunque me sorprendió al principio, resultó ser sólo una patetica explosión, pero supongo que estoy un poco feliz al ver que hay otra persona que está tratando de encontrar el "verdadero arte", supongo que por eso no los mataré Jajajajaja — Dijo Naruto con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro al momento que se levantaba y le ofrecía su mano a la maga de cabello rosa.

Louise miro sorprendida al chico rubio dado que ahora le podía entender perfectamente y no esas extrañas palabras que antes no tenían coherencia, al parecer en ves de silenciarlo lo que hizo fue que el ahora pudiera hablar otro idioma, aunque eso no era algo tan malo.

— ¡Entiendo! ¡Ahora te entiendo!... Es extraño no recuerdo haber aprendido un hechizo de traducción de palabras... Al parecer volví a fall~... ¡Un momento! ¡¿Acaso dijiste que no nos matarias?! — Pregunto una Shockeada Louise mientras retrocedia un par de pasós de manera involuntaria al ahora venir a darse cuenta de la intensa aura que era liberada de el cuerpo de su familiar.

Una sonrisa siniestra se formó en los labios del que fuera su familiar.

— Jajajajaja ahora también te puedo entender, muy bien así estará más fácil que me comprendas... Después de todo tengo muchas preguntas, aunque parece ser que tendrás que llevarte a tú amigo hacía adentro dado que está desmayado — Comentó Naruto mientras veía al desmayado Guiche que no había resistido para nada la explosión de Louise, ignorando completamente la anterior pregunta.

— **[Habitación de Louise]—**

Naruto estaba sentado o más bien en la pose de meditación de flor de loto pero no era por que estuviera meditando simplemente era un habitó, cabé destacar que se encuentra en la cama echa de paja que al parecer fue echa por algún sirviente de este lugar por petición de Louise, según tenía entendido era como se llamaba esa chica de cabello rosa, la cual ahora se encontraba mirando con un poco de recelo a Naruto desde la otra esquina de la habitación, le resultaba un poco incómodo estar cerca de alguien que hablo de asesinarla hace tan sólo unos momento, al parecer Guiche no escucho esa parte porque estaba inconsciente y su familiar tampoco había echo algún comentario de eso.

— _¿Tal ves me lo imagine?_ — Fue la conclusión más lógica a la que pudo llegar Louise mientras soltaba un suspiro de alivio al ser lo más probable, dado que es imposible que un simple plebeyo tenga la fuerza suficiente además del coraje para desafiar y tratar de matar a un noble.

Naruto todavía en la posición de meditación hablo de manera calmada.

— Sí mal no recuerdo tú eres "Louise" ¿No? — Pregunto Naruto mientras miraba fijamente a Louise.

Un ceño fruncido fue visible en el rostro de Louise.

— ¡Que manera tan vulgar de dirigirte hacia tú ama! ¡sin duda eres un mal hablado! — Grito Louise con evidente enojo en sus palabras.

— ¿Ama?, Jajajajajajaja sí que dices cosas graciosas... Niña, yo no soy de la propiedad de nadie — Se río Naruto despreocupadamente — Pero dejando eso de lado, explícame que es este mundo... Lugar, tierra o lo que sea, hasta hace poco no podía comprender nada pero al parecer por esa explosión que provocaste fui capaz de poder comprenderte al parecer usas un cierto tipo de energía extraña.

La cara de enojo de Louise se cambio por una de confusión al escuchar esas extrañas palabras de su familiar.

— _Aunque ahora que lo veo detenidamente el ciertamente de alguna manera es diferente a nosotros... Sobre todo por esos cuernos que tiene en la cabeza, al principio pensé que eran una clase de adorno pero en verdad son reales..._ — Penso Louise de manera sería, de pronto al considerar los echos y al ver la apariencia de su familiar además de esa extraña aura que se desprende de ves en cuando su rostro se puso un poco azul por el miedo — ... T-tu e-eres un ¡¿demonio?!.

La sonrisa que hasta hace unos momentos tenía Naruto en su rostro se vio ligeramente afectada por un segundo, sin embargo sólo duro un segundo dado que al instante después está volvió a formarse en su rostro con más fuerza.

— No, no soy un demonio, yo soy un híbrido mitad humano mitad "Hollow" de clase "Arrancar", mi nombre es Naruto — Explicó Naruto de manera calmada, sin embargo al segundo siguiente su vista se fue hacia el vacío y comenzó ha hablar a la aparentemente nada.

— _**Seguro que está bien decirle todo esto a está niña, Naruto estas siendo imprudente**_ — La voz de Scatha resono en su mente con fuerza.

Naruto sonrio despreocupadamente.

— No hay problema Scatha, ya no estoy en ese calabozo y no pienso que cualquiera de aquí tenga el poder suficiente para derrotarme — Sin importarle que lo tacharan de loco, Naruto hablo con aquella que vivía en el fondo de su alma.

— _¿Está hablando sólo?, además que querrá decir con "ese calabozo"... ¡Rayos que familiar tan raro! ¡¿porque no fue un Grifo, un león o un dragón?! ¡Yo quería algo genial y sólo obtengo a este loco familiar!_ — Se lamento en su mente Louise con gran decepción de su familiar.

— Oye, Louise, ¿me dirás donde me encuentro? — Insistio Naruto a la pequeña maga, Louise no se había dado cuenta pero Naruto estaba por lo menos unos dos centímetros lejos del suelo.

— ¡Pero que tonto familiar eres!, ¿has estado viviendo debajo de una roca o una cueva?, obviamente estas en el continente de Halkegenia, en el país de Tristain, realmente hablas como sí vinieras de otro mundo — Murmuró con voz desganada Louise mientras se volvía a quitar las ropas, que anteriormente se había puesto para ir a buscar a su familiar, y sin ninguna clase de pudor o vergüenza se comenzó a desvestir delante de Naruto.

— _**... ¡Es una exhibicionista!**_ — Grito la Hollow dentro de Naruto.

Una delgada línea roja casi imperceptible apareció en las mejillas de Naruto al momento que su leve levitar se había veía interrumpido y caía al suelo, estuviera loco un poco desquiciado y algo trastornado, pero Naruto seguía siendo un hombre y más todavía un adolescente en pleno crecimiento por lo cual ver a una mujer desvistiendose delante de el obviamente le causara un leve sentimiento de vergüenza.

— O-oye... ¿que haces? — Pregunto el rubio de cuernos mientras apartada ligeramente la mirada bueno de ves en cuando sus ojos se desviaban hacia el esbelto cuerpo de la chica — _Aunque realmente no he visto a muchas chicas en toda mi vida, ella realmente no está tan mal, tiene una piel blanca y bonita aunque no mucho pecho, además que sí está callada su rostro es realmente lindo... ¿Tú que dices Scatha?._

Justo en ese preciso momento en que Naruto había echo esa pregunta, unas bragas cayeron en su rostro.

— _**Grrrrrr —**_ Sólo un gruñido fue la respuesta de su compañera, varios signos de interrogación aparecieron sobre la cabeza de Naruto.

Luego su vista fue nuevamente hacia Louise que ahora estaba de pie con un camisón transparente que tapaba su desnudez dado que no usaba nada de ropa interior debajo de está, toda la ropa que anteriormente se había quitado Louise estaba ahora en los brazos de Naruto.

— O-oye yo no se mucho de estas cosas pero mi madre me decía que un hombre nunca debe de estar presente cuando una mujer se está cambiado, que eso era vergonzoso para ambos, ¿no te da vergüenza? — Pregunto Naruto recordando las palabras que le decía su pelirroja madre que en serio en esos tiempos parecía un verdadero demonio.

La cara de Louise mostró visible confusión.

— ¿Hombre?... Yo lo único que veo es a mi familiar, no se sí estas enterado o no pero por tú obvia falta de conocimiento, creo que no, un familiar es igual a la mascota de alguien, considerarte a ti que estas al mismo nivel que un perro un ser humano, es algo ridículo — Dijo seriamente Louise mientras extendía las sábanas de su cama hacia atrás para después meterse en ella.

— _No se porque pero siento como sí mi orgullo como hombre hubiera sido cruelmente asesinado_ — Penso Naruto con ligero aire depresivo.

Estando en la cama con voz sonñolienta le hablo una semi dormida Louise a un Naruto que parecía estar en una profunda reflexión.

— Fuaaa... Ahora... Tienes... Que ir... A lavar...eso... Sí quieres...comer — Dijo la pelirosada que estaba apuntó de quedarse dormida.

— Jajaja yo no te lavare nada, ¡hazlo tú misma! Además que ahora que mencionaste la comida debo de ir a buscar algo para comer, ese pan duro aunque mejor que lo que me daban en el calabozo no es algo que me vaya a llenar — Comentó Naruto mientras arrojaba al lado las prendas de vestir de Louise, sin embargo está ya se hayaba roncando suavemente por lo cual no escucho nada de lo que el había dicho.

Naruto la miro unos segundos antes de que su cuerpo desapareciera en una especie de zumbido estático.

— **[Alrededores de la academia Tristain, en los bosques]—**

Las dos lunas de colores plateados y rojo pálido brillaban con fuerza en el cielo mientras las estrellas parecían centellar de ves en cuando, la academia de Tristain estaba rodeada de muchos árboles que formaban un pequeño y hermoso bosque por los alrededores, donde estudiantes iban de picnic u otros más aventureros iban de caza o en la búsqueda de algún tesoro, en estos bosques que son fácilmente movidos por las ligeras brisas de verano calidas y algunos animales que sólo salen durante la noche, apareciendo mediante un zumbido estático se deslumbro la figura de un chico.

Naruto veía atentamente a los animales que estaban por estas horas en este bosque, lo que a símple vista vio fue a un par de conejos que corrían alegremente por los pastos mientras jugaban tranquilamente entre ellos.

— _**Muy bien, para ser tú primera ves utilizando el "Sonido" en el mundo real no lo hiciste tan mal, de echo tú velocidad sólo disminuyó ligeramente de la que tenias en tú plano mental, aunque creo que eso se debe a la actual condición de tú cuerpo, ¿seguro que no quieres que te ayude con mi habilidad de regeneración?.**_

La voz provino de lo más profundo de la mente de Naruto mientras este miraba con atención su cuerpo unos segundos, levantando la mano derecha y apuntando a uno de los conejos que estaba a más o menos unos doscientos metros de distancia su mano comenzó a ganar un ligero color rojo, moviendola como sí estuviera golpeando a alguien, una brillante esfera de color rojo viajo con velocidad por los aires, su velocidad era tanta que no podía seguirse con la vista humana.

— ¡Kuiii! — Fue el grito que resono por todo el bosque proveniente de uno de los conejos que veía sin poder entender nada como la cabeza de aquel que fuera su compañero de juegos ahora ya no existía, un extraño sonido le hizo levantar la cabeza y sus ojos sólo alcanzaron a ver una brillante esfera roja antes de que muriera.

Mediante un zumbido de velocidad Naruto apareció al lado de sus presas que ahora se convertirian en su comida, a ambos conejos les faltaba la cabeza.

Naruto abrio y cerro su mano con la que había lanzado esas energías, un par de veces antes de sonreír y tomar a los conejos procediendo a despellejarlos.

— Es cierto que mis habilidades no son las mismas que en mi espacio mental, pero nunca antes yo he usado estos poderes en la realidad, aunque el "Sonido" y la "Bala" no son diferentes de las que uso en el espacio mental no quiero hacerme más poderoso por el momento sólo seguiré practicando las técnicas que aprendí en estos cinco años que estuve en ese calabozo y tampoco quiero que uses tú habilidad para restaurar mi cuerpo, quiero hacerlo a mi manera, ejercitandome día a día y comiendo adecuadamente de ahora en adelante Jejeje, después de todo esto será una buena forma de pasar el rato en este lugar antes que sepa una forma de volver a Konoha y poder ver a mi madre y hermana y por supuesto tener mi revancha sobre el cuarto maestro Hokage JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA — Riendo lunaticamente una delgada capa de chacra cubrió sus manos con la cual procedió a prepar los conejos para comerlos.

— **[Al día siguiente]—**

Louise estaba molesta, desde apenas había comenzado este día sabía que hoy nada bueno iba a suceder, tenía un mal presentimiento, pero este presentimiento era opacado por el profundo enojo que estaba sintiendo en contra de su familiar que dormía tranquilamente en estos instantes en ese montón de paja que era su cama.

— _E-este f-familiar inútil, no lavo mi ropa como se lo ordene, i-imperdonable, imperdonable, ¡imperdonable!_ ¡IMPERDONABLE! — Rugio con furia Louise mientras levantaba una especie de látigo para adiestrar caballos que estaba en uno de sus cajones, con intenciones más que hostiles se dirigió hacia su familiar — ¡DESPIERTA PERRO Y VE A LAVAR MI ROPA!.

Sin embargo cuando estaba a punto de golpear a su familiar con ese látigo, su mano se detuvo a medio camino y eso era ocasionado al ver como Naruto estaba temblando ligeramente, pero no era de miedo, sí no de frío, después de todo lo único que estaba usando como ropa eran unos desgarrados pantalones naranjas.

Louise bajo lentamente su mano y dejó el látigo en la mesita de noche, en cambio lo comenzó a mover ligeramente con su pie.

— Despierta, Naruto despierta, hoy iremos después de clases a comprarte algo de ropa — Decía Louise mientras movía ligeramente a Naruto.

Naruto movía sus parpados un poco debido a la incomodidad de el lugar donde estaba recostado además de esa ligera luz solar que le daba en los ojos, lo primero que vio fue el rostro de la que decía ser su ama, Louise.

— Fuaaa... Buenos días Louise, Mmmmm ¿estas preocupada porque no tengo ropa? — Pregunto el rubio de mechones rojos dado que había alcanzado a escuchar las últimas palabras de Louise.

Louise sólo asintio mientras se paraba.

— Sí, que clase de ama sería sí no te diera almenos unas ropas para vestir Hmp — Dijo Louise de manera sería mientras sacaba un uniforme extra que tenía y se lo comenzaba a poner — Y no se te olvide que hoy tienes que lavarme la ropa.

Naruto la veía con ojos extraños, el no es el sirviente de nadie y mucho menos de está chica, seguramente cree que con comprarle unas cuantas ropas ya es más que suficiente para hacer que el se sienta en deuda con ella, sonriendo con diversión comenzó, ante la extrañeza de Louise, a hablar sólo.

— Scatha dame unas cuantas ropas... Mmmmm quiero unas de color blanco — Dijo Naruto hablando a la aparentemente nada.

Sin embargo antes de que Louise pudiera decir cualquier cosa, algo increíble sucedió delante de sus ojos, y es que un ligero brillo comenzó a envolver el cuerpo de el rubio, obligandola a cerrar sus ojos, para cuando los volvió a abrir estos no pudieron evitar ponerse como platos.

— ¡I-imposible, usaste magia! Eso quiere decir que ¡¿invoque a un noble como familiar?! ¡¿pero es eso posible?! — Se pregunto una y otra vez la maga mientras caía de sentada en su cama.

Naruto ahora usaba unas ropas completamente blancas (traje de Ulquiorra de Bleach).

— No es magia, simplemente le pedí a Scatha que reuniera un poco de Reichi de mi cuerpo y lo usara para crear está ropa, dado que ella tiene más imaginación para estas cosas que yo, tampoco soy un noble, soy un híbrido de un humano y Hollow como ya te lo había dicho — Dijo Naruto de manera aburrida mientras se levantaba de su cama de paja y admiraba su ropa.

Louise soltó un suspiro de alivio al escuchar esas palabras, realmente se meteria en un problema sí invocada a un noble como familiar.

— Uf que alivio... Un momento, ¿quién es esa Scatha? Te oí mencionarle antes pero no preste demasiada atención y eso de híbrido... ¡¿me estas escuchando?! — Pregunto Louise con enojo al ver como su familiar estaba mirando hacia la nada, decidió que lo mejor era dejarlo por el momento, sin más que decir se aproximo a ir por su varita y comenzar un nuevo día.

Naruto al ver que Louise se había parado, decidió también seguirla, mientras trataba de alguna manera arreglar su horrible pelo que estaba todo enmarañado, además que seguía teniendo hambre aún y después de su caza nocturna.

— Oye Louise, ¿que haremos hoy?.

Mientras caminaban por los pasillos Naruto pregunto.

— Hoy los estudiantes de segundo año se les dio el día libre para que pasen tiempo con sus familiares y puedan profundizar sus lazos — Explicó Louise mientras llegaban a una especie de día de campo en los alrededores de la academia.

— Asi que de verdad esto es como una especie de academia, me recuerda a mis días de academia también... ¡Ha que hermosos recuerdos! — Por la mente de Naruto pasaban los gritos de los que fueran sus compañeros de salón y en sus ojos se veía reflejadas las llamas que consumía lentamente esas paredes.

— **[Oficina del Director Osmond]—**

El viejo director Osmond estaba tranquilamente fumando, de su preciado tabaco, Osmond es un viejo de almenos unos sesenta a setenta años de edad, de cabellos grises acorde a su edad y una larga y abundante barba, usa los manto típicos de un gran mago, después de todo Osmond es un mago de clase "Cuadrado" hasta donde la mayoría tenía conocimiento.

El viejo Osmond miraba de ves en cuando a su hermosa secretaría de cabello verde, Srt Longueville es su nombre, su edad es de almenos unos veinte siete años, de largo cabello verde hasta la mitad de su espalda y rostro de facciones un poco finas, pechos copa D y figura curvilinea, usa una capa hasta media espalda y falda corta hasta sus muslos, zapatos de tacón.

El ambiente era silencioso en está pequeña oficina mientras la secretaría de el director escribía unos documentos y el mencionado sólo disfrutaba de su pipa, todo era tranquilidad hasta que llamaron a la puerta.

 _Toc, Toc, Toc._

— Adelante... ¡oh señor Colbert! — Dijo Osmond mientras se recargaba levemente en su silla — ¿Encontró algo interesante?.

Con un sonido metálico y chirriante la puerta fue abierta lentamente por donde asomó una calva cabeza, se trataba de el señor Colbert que desde ayer en la tarde había estado todo el tiempo encerrado en la biblioteca de la academia buscando entre una gran cantidad de documentos, sobre cierta marca de runas que había aparecido en el dorso de la mano de cierto familiar de una chica de cabello rosa.

— Más o menos director Osmond, sobre las extrañas runas y la manera en la que apareció ese familiar, creo tener unas respuestas... Sin embargo... He... Lo preocupante es que las Runas que aparecieron en la mano de ese familiar... Coinciden con estas — Un poco nervioso Colbert miro discretamente a la secretaría de el director, mientras ponía un libro que había traído entre sus brazos delante de Osmond.

Los ojos de Osmond no pudieron evitar abrirse un poco, haciéndole una señal a su secretaría para que se retirara para hablar en privado, este asunto era delicado.

Sintiendo la mirada sobre ella la señorita Longueville, dio una pequeña mirada al libro que estaba en la mesa del director antes de hacer una pequeña reverencia y retirarse.

— _Que interesante..._ — Pensó la peliverde mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de ella.

Una vez la mujer se hubiera ido el Director miro a Colbert dándole un mensaje silencioso para que continuará hablando.

— Las Runas de Gandalf eh... — Dijo el Director mientras soltaba un pequeño soplido de humo de su boca y se acariciaba la barba.

Colbert asintio.

— No hay dudas al respecto director, estas sin equivocación son las Runas del familiar legendario, Gandalf, ¡debemos de avisar inmediatamente a los altos mandos! — Grito con desesperación Colbert mientras miraba fijamente al director.

Osmond negó suavemente con la cabeza.

— Se que este es un gran descubrimiento Colbert... Pero se que hay algo más que te preocupa ¿o no?, además de que sí avísamos a los altos mandos se armara un gran alboroto y quizás que hagan con ese familiar... No, por el momento hay que ver como se desarrollan las cosas... Mi amigo Colbert, por favor dime que más te preocupa además que ese familiar sea posiblemente Gandalf — Pidió el Director mientras se levantaba y ponía sus manos en los hombros de Colbert.

Colbert asintio.

— Tiene razón señor Osmond, hay algo que me preocupa mucho más que este familiar pueda ser Gandalf... Y eso es el familiar mismo — Dijo Colbert de manera seria.

— ¿Te preocupa el familiar mismo?... ¿Como es eso?, explícame — Osmond se acaricio su larga barba mientras volvía a su asiento — Antes me dijiste que el había aparecido de una forma extraña, cuéntame de eso.

Colbert asintio mientras comenzaba a relatar lo que ocurrió el día de ayer.

— ... El apareció de muchos círculos magicos, pero contrario a cualquier familiar invocado anteriormente, el era un chico humano... Creo, pero había algo que no cuadraba y es que este chico apareció encadenado de manos pies e incluso su cuello, por alrededor de su cuerpo habían muchos de estos papeles, ayer en mi laboratorio por curiosidad me puse a investigarlos un poco y agregandole un poco de magia comenzó a brillar y al instante sentí como mi poder estaba siendo de alguna manera suprimido... Este papel tiene alguna clase de hechizo que suprime la magia, con seguridad puedo decir que este insignificante papel suprimió almenos un noventa por ciento de mi magia... Este chico tenía más de ciento treinta de estos por todo su cuerpo — Colbert saco de sus ropas una gran cantidad de papeles amarillos que tenían unos extraños símbolos impresos en ellos, en total eran ciento treinta y siete.

— Estos papeles fueron capaces de suprimir el noventa por ciento de su magia... ¿Sólo uno?, eso es realmente preocupante Señor Colbert, después de todo usted no es alguien débil, y sí ese chico apareció de esa manera, sólo me lleva a pensar que el es alguien realmente peligroso... Y poderoso — Con rostro preocupado dijo Osmond — ¿Todavía hay más no?.

— Hai... Cuando mire a ese chico a los ojos... Me sentí como sí realmente estuviera apuntó de morir, sus ojos me llevaron a un abismo donde sólo la locura y sed de sangre eran visibles... Esa peligrosa aura que el desprende no es nada normal, se siente como sí pudiera destruirte en cualquier momento, Gandalf siempre es descrito en los textos como alguien de corazón puro, valiente y honorable, Gandalf no sería capaz de levantar acciones hostiles hacia nadie que no se lo merezca... Me preocupa que ese chico desprende todo lo contrario a lo que se describe en los libros — Dijo Colbert mientras sudor caía por su frente.

El director Osmond, se levanto de su asiento mientras dirigía su vista desde su ventana en lo alto de la torre más alta hacia donde se estaba organizando el día de convivencia de familiares y amos, su mirada se concentró en una pareja compuesta por una chica de cabellos rosas que iba adelante de un chico de horrible cabello que se encontraba todo enredado y sucio, el vestía ropas blancas y caminaba atrás de ella con las manos en los bolsillos.

— ... Por el momento no podemos hacer nada, después de todo sería algo ilógico que arrestemos o enjuiciemos a alguien por parecer peligroso... Esperemos como se desarrollan las cosas — Dijo Osmond mientras volvía a fumar de su pipa y no despegaba su vista de Naruto, sus ojos se abrieron un poco al ver como el volteaba su mirada hacia su dirección y sonreia levemente — _¿Pudo sentirme desde este lugar?._

— **[Alrededores de la academia Tristain]—**

Naruto suspiro con aburrimiento mientras veía como todos estos chicos acariciaban y jugaban con extrañas criaturas que sólo había imaginado que existían en cuentos de hadas, Louise lo había dejado hace unos momentos atrás mientras argumentaba que no le gustaba estar cerca de alguien que llamaba tanto la atención con esas ropas, además que muchos de sus compañeros parecían burlarse de ella al verla al lado de Naruto por que ellos todavía creían que este era un plebeyo, pero había algunos que no hicieron comentario alguno y sólo se dedicaron a observar sus blancos cuernos.

— Ahh que aburrimiento... ¡oh un dragón! — Algo había captado la atención de Naruto y eso era ese dragón de colores azules y blancos que volaba por los cielos, se quedo otro momento observandolo con absoluta fascinación y al ver como este pasaba sobre su cabeza se comenzó a echar hacia atrás mientras trataba de seguirlo con la vista, sin embargo al haberse concentrado demasiado en el dragón dejó de prestarle atención a su entorno por lo cual no fue capaz de evitar tropezar con alguien.

— ¡Kyaaa!.

Un pequeño grito femenino se escucho haciendo que Naruto tenga que voltearse para ver que en el suelo y vistiendo un traje de sirvienta se encontraba una chica de almenos unos diecisiete años de edad de cabello negro corto hasta los hombros y ojos de color azul, unos pechos de copa C casi D, era una hermosa maid.

Naruto inclino su cabeza un poco al ver como ella se estaba sobando un poco la mejilla, también a sus pies había una rebanada de lo que parecía ser pastel.

— ... Discúlpame mi piel es un poco más dura de lo normal por lo cual debio de ocacionarte daño... — Dijo Naruto mientras se inclinada y le daba lo que tratara de parecer una sonrisa amable aunque le resultara muy difícil de hacerlo... Al final sólo pudo hacer una siniestra sonrisa de dientes afiliados y mirada ensombrecida.

El rostro de la maid se torno un poco azul al ver esa siniestra sonrisa en el rostro de ese sujeto, sumado a esa horripilante expresión esos cuernos y cabello que estaba todo enmarañado... Era como ver a un demonio, sin poder evitarlo se echo hacia atrás rápidamente mientras veía con gran miedo a esa persona.

— ¡Kyaaa un demonio! — Grito la chica al momento que salía huyendo, los nobles alrededor sólo soltaron ligeras risas al ver esa escena, para luego continuar mimando a sus familiares.

Los ojos de Naruto se abrieron un poco de la sorpresa mientras veía a esa chica Maid que le veía con obvio miedo, la voz de Scatha se escucho en su cabeza.

— _**¿Que crees que haces Naruto-kun?... Jajajajaja ¡¿no me digas que pensaste que por ser un poco amable en este lugar serías tratado de manera diferente?! Jajajajaja eso nunca pasará, tú siempre serás tú, esa apariencia que tienes siempre te perseguira, nunca serás tratado como un humano, tú eres un Hollow de categoría Arrancar, ¡Que no se te olvide idiota!, no debes de ser amable con los humanos, ellos sólo te heriran.**_

Una sonrisa ahora sí completamente lunatica se formó en la cara de Naruto mientras tomaba el pedazo de pastel que estaba en sus pies y cuando estaba a punto de llevárselo a su boca una nueva voz lo interrumpió.

— ¡Oye tú sirviente! ¡Date prisa y traeme ese pastel! — Grito un chico que estaba en una de las mesas que estaban hacia atrás de el, a sus pies había una gran cabeza de topo que sobresalia de la tierra mientras que enfrente estaba sentada una chica de rubios cabellos que tenía entre sus manos un sapo.

Naruto vio al pedazo de pastel en sus manos y luego recogiendo la bandeja que se encontraba a sus pies y que al parecer esa chica que había huido dejó tirada, la uso para depositar el pastel mientras veía de reojo como una chica de cabellos castaños se acercaba hacia la dirección de ese chico.

— _**¿Que planeas Naruto-kun?.**_

Sin importarle que había gente a su alrededor Naruto comenzó a hablar con su compañera en un tono de voz que era perfectamente audible para cualquiera que estuviera cerca.

— Simplemente voy a divertirme un rato Scatha, sí mi suposición es correcta ese tipo anda con dos chicas a la vez, recuerdo que en la aldea siempre nos decían que sólo se podía tener a una mujer como compañera... Siempre me pregunté porque no se podían más, ahora quiero saberlo y el, que al parecer que tiene dos es alguien indicado para contestarme — Dijo Naruto con voz sería, obviamente el no estaba enterado a que se referían con "mujer" al término de amante o esposa, el pensaba que eso era de sólo tener a una amiga mujer, después de todo Naruto nunca ha experimentado el amor hacia el sexo opuesto ni mucho menos la atracción sexual, después de todo el estuvo durante más de cinco años recluido en ese calabozo, por lo cual nunca recibió "la charla".

Una vez hubiera llegado al lado de Guiche, Naruto dejó la bandeja con el pastel en la mesa mientras, veía como este comenzaba a degustarlo y ofrecerle a la chica una porción del mismo con un tenedor, Naruto decidió hacer la pregunta.

— Oye... — Llamó Naruto golpeando ligeramente a Guiche con un dedo.

Guiche un poco molesto porque interrumpieran su momento con Monmtmorency se volteó hacia Naruto.

— Oh pero sí es el familiar de Louise, no te había reconocido por esas ropas tan extrañas, aunque tú aspecto sigue siendo tan... "así" que antes, ¿que quieres?, que no ves que estoy ocupado con mi bella Monmtmorency — Exclamó Guiche mientras jugaba con una roja rosa en sus manos.

La mencionada como Monmtmorency sólo se sonrojo levemente, pero igualmente sólo suspiro por el comportamiento del Gramont.

— Sólo quería hacerte una pregunta sí no es molestia — Con un movimiento de manos Guiche le indicó que continuará — Desde que era pequeño me he preguntado sí un hombre puede tener más de una mujer, porque sabes yo no se mucho de estas cosas y siempre me han dicho que tener más de una mujer es algo muy malo, pero yo me he preguntado sí eso es algo realmente malo, después de todo tú al parecer estas con dos al mismo tiempo y no hay problemas ¿verdad?.

El rostro de Guiche se puso azul y extrañamente todo el mundo decidió justo en ese momento guardar silencio, con un movimiento mecánico de su cabeza decidió mirar hacia atrás, un horrible escalofrio recorrió su espina dorsal al ver como los ojos de Monmtmorency parecían destellar de rabia.

— ¡¿Eso es verdad, Guiche?! ¡¿Estas saliendo con otra aparte de mi?! ¡¿Otra vez?! ¡RESPONDE MALDICIÓN! — Grito Monmtmorency al momento que se levantaba de forma brusca de su asiento y encaraba al sospechoso de infidelidad.

— A-ammm n-no m-monmtmorency.

Justo en ese momento en el cual Guiche pretendía inventar alguna excusa una voz llegó desde atrás de el, haciendo que fuera capaz de escuchar las campanas de la muerte que pronto vendrían a sonar para el.

— ¡Guiche-sama! ¡Guiche-sama! Que alegría que lo encuentro, mire hoy también traje de mi sufle para que lo comamos juntos.

La chica que anteriormente había visto Naruto la noche pasada que estaba hablando con el rubio ahora hacia acto de aparición, su capa a diferencia del color azul oscuro de los de segundo año la de ella era de un color marrón, símbolo de que era de primer año.

— J-jajaja Katie.

— ¡¿Quién es ella?!.

— ¡Ah no es nadie Monmtmorency!.

— ¡¿Como que no soy nadie Guiche-sama?!... ¡¿Y quién es ella?!.

— ¡¿Que pregunta es esa?! ¡Yo soy la novia de Guiche!.

— ¡Imposible yo soy la novia de Guiche-sama!.

A las dos pronunciar esas palabras sus ojos se abrieron de sobremanera y no pasó ni un sólo segundo más antes de que comprendieran la situación, las dos se voltearon hacia Guiche y rápidamente sus manos se levantaron en el aire, dos sonidos de cachetadas resonaron por todo el lugar mientras algunos estudiantes decían "Uuuuuuuu", al ver como la cara de Guiche era desviada hacia los lados por esas poderosas cachetadas, sin nada más que decir ambas chicas se fueron de ese lugar.

— Mmmmm así que eso pasa cuando tienes más de una mujer eh... ¿Me pregunto sí conseguire batallas divertidas sí tengo varias mujeres? Jajajajaja eso sería genial Jajajajaja — Naruto comenzó a reír como desquiciado mientras se imaginaba esas batallas.

Al escuchar la voz riéndose del que fuera el causante de su desgracia, Guiche rápidamente se paro y miro con ojos más que molestos a el otro rubio.

— ¡Tú ¿ves lo que has provocado?! Ahora no has más que ensuciado el honor de esas dos bellas chicas — Grito Guiche mientras se levantaba con sus ojos más que molestos mientras apuntaba hacia Naruto con su rosa-varita.

Naruto ladeo la cabeza con confusión ante las palabras de el sujeto pero no hizo comentario alguno dado que fue callado por las constantes risas que se escuchaban alrededor suyo.

— Jajajajaja ha Guiche lo han descubierto.

— Hombre eso fue vergonzoso hasta de ver.

— Es un mujeriego que se lo merece.

— Jajajajajajaja.

Dejándose llevar por el enojo que estaba en su ser además de tratar de restaurar su honor aunque fuera un poco, fue que Guiche con pasó presuroso se levanto y tomo por el cuello de las blancas ropas a Naruto, además dado que Naruto no era particularmente alguien de gran estatura que sólo tenía 1, 67 cm de alto, además de que su estado físico no era más que comparable al de alguna rama seca, fue lo que provocó que fuera fácilmente elevado en el aire, incluso Guiche se sorprendió por eso.

— _Este tipo... No pesa nada_ — Fue el pensamiento de Guiche que sacudio su cabeza para concentrarse — ¡Tú has de pagar por esto! ¡te reto a un duelo! Sí eres lo suficientemente hombre vendrás a el patio Vestri para tener nuestro duelo! ¡te estaré esperando!.

Sin nada más que decir Guiche se fue a pasos presurosos mientras los demás lo veían alejarse fue cuando llegó una agitada Louise, un poco más atrás de Louise estaba la misma sirvienta que hace momentos atrás había huido al ver a Naruto.

— ¡Idiota escuche todo! ¡¿Como se te ocurre hacer enfadar a un noble?! — Grito Louise mientras llegaba al lado de su familiar intentó darle un golpe pero fue fácilmente esquivada — ¡Un plebeyo como tú no sería capaz ni en toda su vida de ganarle a un noble! ¡Vamos debemos de apresurarnos y pedirle disculpas a Guiche!.

Al oír las palabras de la pequeña maga de cabello rosa la chica vestida de sirvienta abrió un poco los ojos y luego miro hacia aquel que estaba regañando Louise, ahora lo reconocía era el plebeyo que había sido convocado como un familiar, ahora podía ver que no era una especie de demonio, simplemente un plebeyo al igual que ella, se sintió arrepentida de lo que había dicho.

— D-deberías de hacerle caso a la señorita Valliere... ¡Para plebeyos como nosotros que no usamos magia es algo imposible de ganarle a un noble! — También grito la chica mientras veía al chico rubio que sólo estaba observando por donde se había ido el otro sujeto.

— ¿Realmente los "nobles" son tan poderosos? — Pregunto Naruto a Louise mientras doblada su cabeza un poco y se dirigía hacia ella.

Louise junto a la sirvienta de cabellos negros asintieron furiosamente, muchos susurros se formaron en el lugar al escuchar esa pregunta del familiar de Louise, pero casi todos lo atribuyero a que el tenía miedo, luego Naruto hizo otra pregunta.

— Louise... ¿Que pasa sí gano o pierdo el duelo?.

Está vez no fue Louise la que respondió si no que fueron varios de los que los estaban rodeando que respondieron a la pregunta de Naruto.

— En un duelo el que cae derrotado, pierde su honor.

— Además de que el ganador puede elegir sí dejar que su oponente viva o muera.

— Además que el ganador gana mucho honor y respeto.

— Aunque no se sí eso se aplique a un familiar.

Mientras los que estaban presentes murmuraban eso, no se dieron cuenta de la lunatica expresión que se estaba formando en el rostro de Naruto, este sin decir mas y mientras esa lunatica expresión se seguía intensificando en su rostro, comenzó a caminar por donde sentía que se había ido aquel noble de cabello rubio.

— ¡P-perro idiota sólo serás asesinado! — Preocupada Louise se fue tras su familiar mientras atrás de Louise muchos estudiantes nobles más la seguían y algunas sirvientas como la chica de cabello negro.

Atrás de ese pequeño grupo que tan rápido como se había formado se había dispersado para ver el duelo de Guiche y el familiar se había ido, con excepción de tan sólo dos personas correspondientes a dos chicas, una de largo y rojo cabello como el fuego y piel morena, mientras que la otra tenía una apariencia de una chica de almenos unos doce años de edad, ella leía tranquilamente un libro que se encontraba en sus manos, aparentemente no prestando atención a nada de lo que la rodeaba.

— ... Ne Tabitha ¿quieres ir a ver? — Pregunto Kirche mientras veía a su amiga de corto cabello azul que simplemente seguía leyendo.

Tabitha paro su lectura y ante la sorpresa de Kirche, movió su cabeza ligeramente de arriba hacia abajo.

— Tengo un mal presentimiento — Fue su corta razón por la cual quería ir, haciendo desaparecer su libro mediante un pequeño círculo mágico de color azul y sacando un gran baculo mediante el mismo método.

— A decir verdad yo también... Ese familiar se veía demasiado feliz — Dijo Kirche mientras comenzaba a caminar con dirección hacia el duelo, seguida de cerca por Tabitha.

— **[Diez minutos después patio Vestri]—**

En el patio Vestri un aire de ansias y tensión se podía sentir al ver como una especie de rodela humana se había formado en el lugar, para observar el duelo entre el plebeyo y noble, algunos hacían comentarios sobre quién ganara y todos apostaban a que ganaria aquel que podía usar magia y era un noble, estos comentarios no hacían nada más que aumentar la preocupación de Louise.

Los protagonistas de este duelo se encontraban en medio de está rodela humana mientras se miraban fijamente el uno al otro, aunque por la diferencia de tamaño era Guiche el que veía a Naruto hacia abajo.

— Me impresiona tú valentía Familiar, yo pensé que huirias con la cola entre las patas hasta donde tú ama, ¡tienes mi respeto! — Exclamó Guiche mientras movía su rosa de manera exagerada y inchaba el pecho como un pavo real presumiendo de sus plumas.

La multitud se impresionó por las palabras de Guiche y los susurros de "que genial" "ese un hombre" y demás se podía escuchar por la multitud, de entre ella salió una preocupada Louise.

— ¡Guiche! ¡deja ya este teatro tú sabes mejor que nadie que para un plebeyo es algo imposible de ganarte! ¡perdona a mi familiar! — Desesperada Louise pidió por su familiar mientras agachaba la cabeza — ¡Tú no te quédese parada hay como idiota y pide disculpas también!.

Ante los gritos de Louise la multitud se había quedado en silencio, unas recién llegadas Tabitha y Kirche sólo vieron con sorpresa a Louise dado que ella era la chica más arrogante y orgullosa que hubieran conocido y al ver actuar tan desesperada por alguien les lleno de sorpresa, aunque Tabitha no lo demostró en su rostro.

— ¿Que pida disculpas dices?... ¡Que estas loca! ¡sabes cuanto tiempo he esperado por volver a tener una batalla?! Cinco malditos años, he esperado cinco años para volver a sentir la emoción de una batalla, ver la sangre de mi oponente, escuchar sus lamento de desesperación y como en los últimos segundos en el cual su vida brilla con más fuerza es cuando se muere, ¡Yo sólo vivo para las batallas y la sangre! ¡soy un híbrido Hollow-humano y al igual como un Hollow no tengo corazón y con sólo las batallas es con lo que siento que mi corazón palpita de felicidad! ¡Con sólo sangre y muerte es como puedo llenar este vacío que tengo en el pecho! — Grito Naruto con una trastornada expresión y ante la sorpresa de Louise, Kirche, Tabitha y los estudiantes el abrió su chaqueta blanca y al hacerlo se mostró su pecho al desnudo, pero eso no era lo que los sorprendía, sí no lo que lentamente comenzó a aparecer en su lado izquierdo donde debería de estar su corazón.

Un agujero que lo atravesaba de lado a lado, realmente Naruto no tenía corazón dado que el lugar donde debería de estar no había nada más que un vacío, todos se quedaron pasmados al ver semejante agujero en el cuerpo de alguien y que este ya no se hubiera muerto, el lugar se lleno de un profundo silencio mientras Naruto apartó a Louise del camino y se dirigió hacia Guiche.

— ¡Ahora Guiche! ¡Ayúdame a llenar este vacío que tengo en el pecho! Pero no puedo matarte de manera tan aburrida al romperte el cuello con mis manos ni tampoco el desintegrarte con un "Cero", no eso sería muy fácil... ¡Ya se! ¡Guiche te daré de cortesía el primer golpe, yo no haré nada para defenderme! — Naruto se paro delante de Guiche y extendió sus brazos a los lados mientras bajaba completamente su defensa.

Presa del pánico al ver y escuchar al rubio que hablaba de muerte y sangre como una especie de juego, Guiche retrocedio un par de pasos al momento que movía freneticamente su varita de un lado hacia otro, muchos pétalos se desprendieron de está y al caer al suelo se fundieron con este y brillando intensamente y un círculo mágico de color bronce con la imagen de un rostro femenino, fue que emergieron de la misma tierra más de diez muñecos de bronce que portaban una especie de baston en sus manos, con un poco de valor al ver emerger a sus guerreras para protegerlo fue que Guiche se sintió lo suficientemente seguro para hablar.

— Realmente tú no pareces ser un humano, pero no importa, ¡Porque mis guerreras Valkirye se ocuparan de ti! ¡Mi nombre es Guiche de Gramont y el runico es "Guiche el Bronce"! ¡Soy un mago de clase lineal que usa la alquimia y los atributos de Tierra-Tierra para crear el Bronce!... ¡Vayan Valkirye hagan que se arrepienta de haberme dado la ventaja de ese primer golpe!.

Las doce Valkirye se fueron en una embestida más que rápida hacia el desprotegido Naruto, algunos ahogaron gritos y algunas chicas apartaron la mirada, dado que las doce Valkirye se precipitaron con la punta de sus baculos hacia el familiar, Naruto no tenía músculos, tampoco una armadura que le protegiera, por lo cual lo más seguro era que todos sus huesos fueran más que quedrados ¡serían molidos!.

— ¡Perro idiota sale de se lugar! ¡muevete es una orden de tú ama! — Fue el grito que se escucho por todo el lugar, Louise ver que de verdad su familiar nk tenía planeado quitarse de el camino y recibir el ataque directamente, llena de preocupación corrió hacia Naruto mientras sacaba su varita, pero nunca alcanzaría a llegar a tiempo.

Justo en ese momento fue que se escucho.

 _¡Crack! ¡Crack! ¡Crack! ¡Crack! ¡Crack! ¡Crack! ¡Crack! ¡Crack! ¡Crack! ¡Crack! ¡Crack! ¡Crack!_

Sonidos de rupturas, los que tenían los ojos cerrados y Louise que estaba viendo hacia su varita mientras pensaba en un hechizo sólo pudieron imaginar que ese era el sonido de los huesos quebrandose de Naruto, sin embargo eso no era cierto, Kirche dejó caer su mandibula un poco y en su rostro apareció un ligero tinte rojo mientras que Tabitha que pretendía marcharse al pensar que sería una victoria fácil para el Gramont, se detuvo abruptamente y volteó lentamente su cabeza, su baculo se cayó de sus manos.

— ¡I-imposible!.

— ¡¿Estas de broma?!.

— ¡Increíble!.

— ¡¿De que mierda está echo su cuerpo?!.

Gritos de asombro se escucharon por todo el lugar al ver como los sonidos de quebrason no pertenecían a los huesos del familiar, sí no que estos venían siendo de los baculos de las Valkirye que al entrar en contacto con la piel de chico, se hicieron trizas al igual como ramas secas.

Una gran sonrisa psicopata se formó en el rostro de Naruto al momento que tomaba una de las manos de las Valkirye que estaban delante de el y usandola como arma comenzó a girar con fuerza, muchas Valkirye que no alcanzaron a esquivar fueron golpeadas con fuerza, se hicieron pedazos fácilmente, de las doce Valkirye sólo quedaron cinco, las que fueron destruidas se desvanecieron en el aire mediante círculos mágicos, el mismo que las había traído a la vida.

— Jajajajajajajajajajaja ¡¿realmente pensaste que esas pateticas muñecas de lata serían suficiente para derrotarme?! Aunque se podrían decir que esas muñecas son dd alguna forma artísticas, ¡pero tú no entiendes el significado de arte! ¡El arte es la máxima expresión de belleza de un ser vivo cuando está a punto de morir, el arte es efímero! ¡Ahora yo te enseñare lo que es verdadera arte!... _**¡Nendo Tamashi: C1: Ninfh (Arcilla del alma: Ninfa).**_

Naruto realizó un par de posiciones de manos y luego sonriendo levanto su mano derecha donde estaban sus runas de familiar, ante la sorpresa de los presentes nuevamente esa delgada línea se veía en la palma de su mano, el rostro se les puso un poco azul al ver la boca que estaba en la palma de Naruto, como sí estuviera masticando algo la boca escupío una pequeña cantidad de lo que parecía ser arcilla negra, Naruto cerro su palma y al hacerlo hizo que su chacra les diera forma, luego los arrojó hacia el frente y realizó el sello del tigre para que una explosión de humo se generarse de la cual salieron una gran cantidad de pequeñas mujercitas no más grandes de treinta centímetros, estas tenían en su espalda dos pares de alas con los cuales rápidamente alzaron vuelo y se posicionaron rodeando a Naruto, estas pequeñas ninfas de arcilla eran de color negro no había rasgos en sus cuerpos que las diferenciaran de las otras y sus ojos eran completamente blancos.

Todo el mundo se quedo en silencio viendo esas extrañas criaturas que rodeaban al familiar, pero más que eso estaban sorprendidos porque este pudiera usar magia, pero sin esperar a sus reacciones ni comentarios Naruto señaló hacia Guiche que rápidamente fue cubierto por sus Valkirye en un intentó por protegerlo.

— ¡Jajajajaja esto es verdadero arte! ¡Ahora vallan Ninfas! ¡Vuelen a Gramont Guiche en pedazos! Jajajajaja ¡Boom! ¡Boom! Jajajajaja.

Respondiendo a las órdenes de su creador las pequeñas ninfas alzaron el vuelo rápidamente y se dirigieron con velocidad hacia Guiche, las Valkirye intentaron frenarlas pero al momento que un puño de una Valkirye se estrello contra una pequeña Ninfa, está comenzó a brillar intensamente.

— ¡No detenganse!

La advertencia de Guiche no alcanzó a llegar a tiempo dado que al segundo siguiente...

 _ **¡Booom! ¡Boom! ¡Boom! ¡Boom! ¡Boom! ¡Boom!.**_

— ¡Kya Kya!.

— ¡Ahhhhhh!.

— ¡Huyamos!.

Los gritos desesperados de los presentes que habían sido alcanzados por algunas partes de Valkirye se oían con fuerza y algunos otros fueron alcanzados por las explosiones de las Ninfa de Naruto, todo era caos y rápidamente los estudiantes comenzaron a huir, Louise que se había salvado de las explosiones al estar cerca de Naruto no podía hacer nada más que ver con absoluto horror como algunos de sus compañeros resultaron heridos en diferentes partes de sus cuerpos y de estas salía una gran cantidad de sangre, sin saberlo en el rostro de Louise se formó una pequeña sonrisa al ver sufrir a los que día tras día la molestaban y la humillaban y escuchando las carcajadas desquiciadas de su familiar fue cuando lo supo.

— _El contrato de familiar busca a la criatura que sea más adecuada para cada mago según su especialidad, Kirche que siempre a sido buena con el fuego invoco a una salamandra, Tabitha que es una maestra en el uso del viento invoco a un dragón, Guiche que es también bueno en el uso de la tierra invoco a un topo, mientras que Monmtmorency se especializa en agua invoco a un sapo, yo que no soy buena en ningún atributo y que sólo se hacer que todas las cosas exploten y más de una vez he querido ver a todas estas personas que siempre se han reído y burlado de mi sufriendo... Este chico Naruto... Fue desde el primer momento el familiar más adecuado para mi —_ Fueron los pensamientos de una Louise que sin saberlo estaba viendo con absoluta fascinación aquel horrible espectáculo lleno de explosiones.

— ¡Este es mi bello arte Jajajajaja!.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

— Eso sería todo por el día de hoy camaradas y me alegraria mucho sí me dejaran algún review, Jejeje ¡Nos vemos en la próxima actualización y me despido al dejarles está ficha técnica que fue echa por mi esclavo... Digo ayudante Jejeje **—.**

 **Apareciendo por primera ves en escena se pude ver a un pequeo ratón de color dorado que usa lentes y en sus patas trae unos documentos.**

— ¡Te lo he dicho muchas veces Buho no soy tú esclavo! ¡Y devuelveme a mi verdadera forma! **— Exigió el roedor mientras sacaba sus pequeños colmillos en un gesto amenazante.**

— Una vez completes todos los trabajos que te di **— Respondió el autor de manera perezosa.**

— ¡Pero conseguir estas fichas fácilmente podrían matarme! ¡De echo hoy estuve a punto de convertirme en excremento de gato! ¡Maldición Buho escuchame! **— El roedor salió tras el autor mientras aventaba los documentos y este quedaba pegado en la pantalla.**

— **[Ficha técnica de personajes]—**

— **Nombre:** Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto.

— **Edad:** Quince años de edad.

— **Sexo:** Masculino.

— **Raza:** Híbrido humano-Hollow-Shinigami.

— **Características:** Cabello largo hasta la espalda de color rubio, nunca está peinado por lo cual está enmarañado, dos mechones de cabello rojo caen por los costados de su rostro, ojos de color azul y piel ligeramente tostada, tiene marcas de nacimiento en los costados de sus mejillas, un agujero aparece en donde debería de estar su corazón sí el así lo quiere, viste ropas blancas y sandalias de madera.

— **Habilidades:** Gran manejo del Reichi o Reiatsu, gracias a su Hollow interno de alguna forma gano el Kekegenkai del elemento explosivo aunque el la rebautizo como "Nendo Tamashi", Resurrección hasta el momento desconocido y típicos poderes de arrancar. Su inteligencia también es alta. Su zampaku-to de shinigami se niega a liberarla por problemas con la misma. Maestro Fuinjutsu.

— **Historia:** La historia de Naruto está llena de soledad, debido al trabajo de su padre y madre uno como Hokage y la otra como Jounin no tubo mucho contacto con ellos, aunque su madre siempre le dejaba técnicas de Fuinjutsu que el debía de aprender, es un genio en la creación de sellos, su hermana siempre le tubo miedo por sus cuernos al igual que la mayoría de la aldea de la hoja y sus compañeros de clases, incluso fue víctima de agresiones po parte de sus compañeros de clases desde que entró a está misma, los acosos aislamiento, golpizas y humillaciones terminaron por quebrarlo y fue en ese momento que tuvo el primer contacto se forma consciente con su Hollow, el le dijo que debía de retribuirle todo y con intereses a está aldea y al darle de alguna forma el Elemento explosivo lo hizo plantar de bombas toda la aldea de la hoja durante la noche, al día siguiente Naruto llegó a su salón de clases y gracias a su recién adquirido poder mató a todos sus compañeros de clases incluido su maestro, luego comenzó a detonar las bombas que había puesto en la aldea y sólo gracias a la aparición del cuarto maestro Hokage fue detenido, su padre lo condenó a estar hasta el fin de sus días en una prisión de máxima seguridad para los maximos criminales de la aldea, Naruto estuvo hay cinco años hasta que fue invocado por Louise, pero no perdió el tiempo dado que siempre estuvo entrenándose en su espacio mental donde conoció su estatus de híbrido.

—[ **Ficha Técnica fin]—**

 **¿Reviews?**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **l**

 **V**


End file.
